My Missing Half
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: Over the summer, Graham heads to America for a fencing tournament. Little did Montague know that he would find something thought to have been long gone. (Bonding, hilarity and drama ensues. Rated M for a mixture of content.)
1. Prologue: The Birth

**Hey there! This is my next story titled "My Missing Half". It is centered around the Slytherin Chaser, Graham Montague...since there aren't way too many bits done on him and I'm playing around with minor characters...which are my focal point at this time. This is inspired from the 1998 version of "The Parent Trap"..not the 60's version. Also, the parents are not divorced! So...to anything in here that may be very familiar...just in case, I don't own those parts-so the credit will go to their respected owners. I do however, own the rest of this plotline. As the chapters progress, you will see a few things that I will explain for they are written as such for a reason...most notably..starting in Chapter One. I will ask you to please take a spare moment to read my disclaimers and A/Ns (author's notes) (on the top and/or bottom) so you will understand. That's why they are there for the audience. Thanks for reading!**

**Once again, I appreciate you checking out my story and please don't be afraid to review/favorite/follow or PM me for any other questions/comments. Check out my profile for further information.**

**A/N and Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling- it is not and it never will be mine. The plotline in this fic is mine. This story is rated M for language, suggestive content and future M/M sexual relations. If that bothers you, skim over it or leave the story. Be a mature person about it, please. Any mistakes are my own and please help me by pointing them out...I know I'll need it. :)**

* * *

**Prologue: The Birth**

_*~October 30th, 1997. Minutes to midnight. St. Mungo's Hospital, Great Britain.~*_

_~A young, dark haired woman was in the last remnants of her intense 14-hour labor. "You're doing great, honey. Almost there!" A contraction passes, the woman grits out "Michael...you are never touching me again after this...AAAHHHH!" Another one arrives in mere seconds after the former, she feels the baby coming closer. The healer bends down "All right, I see the head. On the count of three, I'm going to need you to push with the next contraction. One...two...three!" _

_Gripping the rails on her bed, she pushed with all her might, forcing the newborn out from within her body. "Wonderful! Here's one baby born at midnight." Handing the squirming newborn to a nurse, the healer returned to the mother "You're almost finished. He's right behind his brother, keep pushing!" "Oh Merlin...AAAHHH!" Nearly denting the metal, the woman released yet another healthy baby, two minutes later. _

_"Congratulations to both of you, Lord and Lady Montague. Two perfectly healthy sons born on Halloween morning." Michael kissed his tired wife excitedly. Nine months of waiting and his boys were finally out in the world. Exhausted, Lady Montague passed out after getting one last peek at the wiggling, tiny bodies on the table._

_"I'll have the nurse go ahead and escort them to the nursery. In the meantime, follow me to handle some paperwork." The proud father nodded and left with the healer as the nurse wheeled them out in a twin bassinet. _

_About two hours later, the nurse returned to check up on the twins and other infants, only to drop her tray in shock. Panicking, the young nurse ran off to her supervisor. Minutes passed and a small team of healers and staff came into the nursery. "Are you absolutely sure you locked the door?" _

_"Yes, sir. I am positive. I don't know how anyone other than personnel could have gotten in." The healer sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation. He fled immediately, heading to his patient's room. "What's wrong, Healer Arrowwood?" "You may want to sit down for this..." he closed the door._

_"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GONE'?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" "Lord Montague, please...there are other patients..." "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SILENCE! WHERE IS MY SON?!" a furious lord bellowed as his wife Anastasia wept bitterly. "Where is my baby?" she whispered, still extremely emotional after just given birth two hours before. _

_Not wanting to further upset her, Michael yanked the healer to the side, snarling "You get a team of aurors over here this instant and search this hospital from top to bottom or I swear to you, things will get far worse!" Fearing his wrath, the Healer obeyed and fire-called the Ministry._

_It was 9:00 am. The sun had already risen and there was still no sign of the missing Montague. "I am dreadfully sorry this happened. This has never happened in the history of St. Mungo's, I can assure you." the director of St. Mungo's sincerely apologized, still in shock over the entire ordeal. _

_His words fell on deaf ears, seeing as Lord Montague pushed past him to the nursery. Standing in front of the bassinet, he picked up the remaining twin and cradled him in his arms. "Don't worry Graham, I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise...''~_

* * *

**And there you are, the prologue! Chapter 1 is next. Tell me what you think, please be constructive...not abusive...there's a difference! :)**


	2. Montague Number One

**Hey, hello, what's up?! Anyway, here is Chapter One...but first, I need you to read this notice:**

**This is the part where I will need you to pay close attention: For this story, I've had to do some research for the content further on in this chapter and so forth. For the sport featured in this, I've changed some rules/details so it'll suit my idea of it being the Wizarding version. For the place where it happens, it is made up. If there is such a facility with the same name...it is of mere coincidence. Also, there will be French phrases in here, which I will leave a translation at the top and bottom of the page just in case somebody doesn't see it. **

**In regards to the OC, you will notice that his speech and grammar will vary from Graham's. There is a reason for that-Since the OC will be Cajun and is from a rural community, his speech will be typed to sound how many from that area talk. Please understand that not everyone from the state later mentioned sounds like this-that is stereotypical. Many of you have read books with characters speaking in another dialect and speech pattern in your English/Literature classes, or so I assume...so I believe you get the idea. The speech is NOT intended to insult anyone who may actually be from around this area, or if you know a person from there. (Also, I'm basing it off TV where I heard some people talk that way.)**

**For example: "Your/You're" = " Yo' ", "My" = "Mah" (can sound like 'mah' or 'muh'), '' For " = " Fo' " (sounds like 'foh' or 'fuh'..depending on how fast they say it or the context), "The" = "Da" (sounds like 'duh'), "That" = "Dat", "Over"= "O'er"...so on and so forth. It really all depends...not every Cajun sounds exactly the same. Sometimes, their consonant 't's sound like 'd's, or their 'th's sound like 't's...or even in the reverse...like I said..it all depends. I might switch the ruling in some words. So that no one assumes I don't understand basic grammar and spelling...I give you this note. If you need to review it again later on...feel free to do so. This is also really for those who don't live in North America and may be unaware of this variation in speech.**

**Lastly, for the French (which I got off the internet and some I remember): "En garde" = "On guard", "Êtes-vous prêts?"= "Are you ready?", "Allez"= "Go".**

**All right? Ok, here we go! (Once again, I appreciate you reading the notice!)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Montague no. 1**

_~Nearly sixteen years later, Summer.~_

(First Person POV)

I hear a loud popping noise causing me to stir awake in my giant four-poster bed. "Mnn...what?" "Sir, Lord Michael told Tibbly to wake you up. You have that fencing tournament this afternoon." "Oh, yeah...that. Thank you, Tibbly." The house elf bowed and disappeared. Rubbing my eyes as I do every time, I rise from my black sheets and conduct my morning ritual of brushing my teeth and getting dressed.

Now, here I stand in front of my full-length mirror, checking out my appearance. My short, midnight black hair is neat, my dark-toned outfit pressed to perfection...bringing out the stark contrast of my white skin. Nothing was mussed or out of place. Same shit, different day. Once I step out of my bedroom, I partake in another of my daily tasks...walking into the room across mine.

Opening the oak door, I stroll carefully into a place where time seems to stand still. The area rug is the same, as are the toys and decorations present upon the walls and shelves. Two green cribs stay in the middle, each containing a blanket, teddy bear and small pillow. Two sets of everything...two. I sit in the extra rocking chair and stare at the empty crib adjacent to me. Now I know what you're thinking.. _'creepy as fuck'_...well, it may be to you, but not to me for I have good reason.

Contrary to popular belief, I am not an only child. My name is Graham Montague and I am a twin, identical to be precise.

You see, my brother and I were separated at birth...actually, the correct term for his separation is 'kidnapping'. He was taken from us hours after we came out of the womb. No one knows who did it or why. Father had the aurors tear apart St. Mungo's to find him but it was all in vain. My brother was nowhere to be seen. He hired private investigators to search all of England only to find nothing...the same in France and other places in Europe where he had connections.

After five years, the search slowed to a minimum, the leads became farther and fewer in between...then they stopped altogether. Their reason was they believed him to be dead since the trail went cold. Mum and Dad were livid of course, but still kept trying. They're hoping he's alive out there somewhere and I think so, too. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel he's in a sense...not too far away. I come here every day to the room I used to stay in until I turned three.

As a young child, I remember Mum saying when I would sit up or stand, I'd always stare across the room into that empty crib...like I knew something was missing. I guess it's that twin connection thing people have talked about. It must hold some truth since I have yet to break this habit. Touching my locket gingerly, I sigh and take one last gaze at the room before I leave for breakfast.

* * *

(Third Person)

Graham entered the dining room to see his parents already present, sipping their morning tea and reading the Daily Prophet. He began eating, using impeccable etiquette even though this wasn't a formal affair. "Graham, darling. Are you excited over your fencing tournament today?" Swallowing, he responded "I'm not that excited, Mum. I still look forward to the competition." "It shouldn't be hard for you to win, your training has paid off handsomely." his father, Lord Montague replied.

As a child, his parents had him instructed in some of the finer aspects of elite culture-French was a given as was some Slavic languages due to his mother's heritage, piano and fencing. Graham was still allowed to play in between lessons, so he wasn't denied a childhood. As he became proficient in those arts, he took up Quidditch, thus landing him a spot on the team as Chaser next to Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint; two of his best friends. Despite being a presumed only child, he couldn't complain. His life was quite grand.

After breakfast, Graham grabbed his shrunken trunks and readied himself to leave Montague Manor. "All right, dear. Have a good time and I'll see you soon. The tournament lasts only a week and you'll have time to vacation for two more. You'll be home a few days before heading to Diagon Alley for your things. Don't talk with too many strangers. A lot of people are shady, so stand guard. I love you.." Lady Montague tightly hugged Graham. "Mum...I get it...please let go."

"Sorry.." she relaxed her hold, allowing him to slip free. Walking over to the fireplace, he bid his parents one last goodbye before throwing a handful of sparkling green Floo powder into the massive hearth, shouting his destination and vanishing in a flash.

Seconds later, Graham arrived in another giant fireplace inside a grand hall decorated with crystal chandeliers and centuries-old paintings. Stepping out onto the platform, he held onto a pillar to steady himself. _'Man, I hate international Floo travel...I hope Apparition won't be too bad.' _Eyeing the exquisite decor, he mused _'It's just like the description. Here I am at the Beaumont Plantation; in New Orleans, Louisiana. Haven't been to the States in years...hopefully this place won't bore me to death. Now, to check in..' _

After checking in, he found his room and got settled. Scanning his schedule, he read aloud ''First round at 2:00pm...my first opponent-Wilhelm Reinhold from Germany." Reading further, his eyes stopped at one name in particular-Raven Chevalier. _'Raven Chevalier... Louisiana native, muggleborn wizard and fencing champion for the past several years. He sounds formidable enough. Why have I never seen his photo? I'd like to see who I'll eventually be up against. Oh well, I have time to kill before two.'_

At one, Graham suited up and left his room, heading to the indoor arena. The stands were full of people talking and waiting for the tournament to begin. There were other contenders younger than he, for the event catered to all age groups. Graham was in the older teen division. Taking his place on the mat, he saw a blonde boy standing before him speaking with who appeared to be a coach or family member in German. It was Wilhelm Reinhold. _'Not a bad-looking bloke, either.' _

Reinhold faced Graham, giving him a friendly nod. Returning the gesture, he heard the announcer direct everyone to their positions via 'Sonorus'. Taking their stances, the referee for his age group stood in between them on the side. "En garde. Êtes-vous prêts?*****" They nodded, supplying a 'yes' with masks already in place. "Allez!*****"

The two began squaring off, Reinhold making the first attack and Montague defending with a parry and riposte. They went at this for a while...lunging, parrying...a remise...another parry..then a disengage followed by a circle-parry. With a swift movement of the arm, Reinhold was disarmed...leaving Graham with the win. _'One down, several to go.' _

Sunday turned into Monday, then Tuesday and Wednesday...each day with Graham winning a match. It was not until Saturday when he would face the champion, Raven Chevalier. Upon stepping into the crowded arena for a seventh time, he noticed his opponent already masked and sitting on the mat, alone.

_'Hm...no instructor, no one at all. His parents are muggles...no wonder they're not here.' _Donning his own fencing mask, he walked over to Chevalier who gazed at him silently. "You must be Raven Chevalier, the current champion." His opponent nodded slowly. _'One helluva way to introduce yo' self, Brit.'_

Seeing the referee approach, Chevalier hopped to his feet and faced Graham. Hands on their weapons, they waited for the signal. The referee yelled "En garde! Êtes-vous prêts?*****" The two replied 'yes'. "Allez!*****" Raven thrust forward, attempting to tap Graham who parried. Graham returned the attack only to have the same done to him. _'Not bad...' _Montague thought as he and Chevalier continued their bout. In between a continuation of an attack and a counter, Graham mused as he sized him up _'Damn! Same size...same build...even our speed is similar. He has matched me per strike as I have for him...not sure if I can take going at this all night!' _

His opponent had his own internal musing along the same lines. _'What are ya? Some kind o' mirror...reflectin' mah every move?!'_ he dodged and returned the attack, evening their scores. They continue until their long match ended. It took the judges a while but they came to their decision-it was a tie. The first they've had in a few hundred years.

"All right, gents. Take off your masks and offer the other some congrats. You both fared wonderfully." Doing as the referee said, both boys grudgingly turned their backs to take off their masks. Facing one another, the referee whistled "Whoa...did not expect that."

Graham and Raven stared at one another, mouths agape. It was as if looking in a mirror. Circling, they eyed one another up and down, taking in their appearance. "I..I can't believe this." _'It's him! After all these years...he's alive.' _Chevalier responded with a hostile tone ''Who da hell are you tellin'? Who are you?"

Graham was having trouble responding due to his utter shock, on the count he's talking to his long-missing, thought-to-be-dead twin brother; who wouldn't have difficulty? Seeing as though he wasn't getting an answer, Raven stormed off, leaving Graham alone in the crowd.

* * *

**Translation:** **"En garde" **=** "On guard", "Êtes-vous prêts?"**= **"Are you ready?", "Allez"= "Go".**

**For the fencing terms such as ''parry'', ''riposte'', and the like...they are offensive and defensive moves in that sport. If you wanna know more...look 'em up online...that's what I did in my research. :)**

**There you go, everyone! There's chapter one! Like this one, the others will be kinda long. I'm playing with the formatting because I don't want it to have way too many chapters and look choppy...or too few chapters and WAY, WAY, WAY too many words. I dunno...I'll eventually work something out. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. ;) Thanks again to those who decided to give this story a chance!**


	3. Found You!

**Hello and welcome back to ''My Missing Half!'' Here is chapter two. (I hope I didn't drive you nuts with the A/N and extra info in the prior chapter...I had to be clear with the audience of what to expect. :P ) Thank you to those who perused this story! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Found You!**

_'I've got to find him! I know you're here, now where are you in this giant fucking building?!' _Graham inwardly cursed, trying to find his brother. He's already ran up a flight of stairs, rounded a few corners but still had yet to find him. "Excuse me, Graham Montague?" Turning around, he saw it was the referee. "Yes, what is it?" he snapped irritably. "If you're looking for Raven, I suggest you try Room 308. Down that next hall, third door on your right." he pointed to his left. Thanking him, Graham headed to Raven's door, and knocked firmly on the polished wood.

"Man, who da hell is it now?" Jumping from his bed, he opened the door. It was his double, who appeared anxious with a mix of relief. ''What do ya want?'' "Please, may I come in? We need to talk." Shrugging in a what-the-fuck-ever manner, he allowed Graham inside. Montague took a seat at the small table, facing Raven. "You're here to talk, so talk." Taking a deep breath, Graham responded "I know this is a lot to take in, but as you can plainly see, you're my twin. I can prove to you that this isn't some sort of trick..." he pulled his locket from inside of his shirt. Muttering a spell; the ornate silver locket split into two, the second with also a chain. Raven watched him carefully, eyes darting back and forth between the locket and Graham.

Graham opened the lockets, revealing the Montague crests in all their glory. On the other halves, were three letters-'GSM' and 'GAM'. "These lockets are only charmed to be in the possession of a Montague. If anyone else touches it, it burns. Here.." he held it out to Raven, who reluctantly took the locket. Chevalier gazed over his hand noticing there was no burn. "Your real name isn't Raven Chevalier, it's Garrett Sergei Montague. You were born October 31st, 1997 in London at St. Mungo's Hospital and you're a Pureblood."

Raven stared at his locket, replaying the sentence. _'Garrett Sergei Montague..? Pureblood?' _"Wait a minute righ' now...why after all dis time...are you now lookin' fo' me? Was two boys too much to handle?'' his eyes narrowed in anger as he spoke "Didn't ya'll want me?"

Graham felt his heart break at the insinuation. "Of course we wanted you. Ever since you were stolen from us, our parents have never stopped looking even though the investigators said the trail ran cold. They told us you were probably dead!" "Stolen? Dead? What da hell you mean?!" "Two hours right after we were born, someone broke into the nursery and kidnapped you right from underneath the healers' noses. Dad had aurors tear the place apart just to find you but you were gone. Mum cried over it for months, she never left her room. A mediwitch had to stay with us to keep an eye on her because of her postpartum depression. We didn't know whether she was gonna commit suicide or accidentally smother me because she was still in a fit over losing you.'' A slight weight tugged at Raven's heartstrings as he listened to his brother. "Well don' I feel like a jackass?" With a huff, he buried his face in a pillow.

"I'm not finished." "I was afraid you were gon' say dat.." he mumbled. ''Pardon? I can't understand mumbling...although I'm having a hard enough time understanding you with that strange accent." Raven sighed and sat up. "You callin' mah accent strange, listen to you...all fancy an' wha' not. Like you were in some boardin' school or somethin'..now what else you wanna tell me?" Choosing to ignore that comment, Graham continued "Dad had people search for you all over Europe for years and to this day, nothing. Honestly, I don't know why Dad never considered America...out of all places to look, you're here in Louisiana."

Raven snorted "Funny how dat shit happens, huh? Ya'll ever find ou' who kidnapped me?" Graham shook his head. "No, we never found out. As you'll soon know, our father made a lot of enemies in and outside of school...and he's only 38. As far as we know, one of them could have orchestrated it. It's very difficult to prove due to the fact-" "...-none o' dem would be stupid enough to directly involve demselves." Graham stared at him, slightly grinning. "Right." _'So this is one of the twin things I can look forward to...finishing each other's sentences. The Weasley twins won't be the only ones doing this for much longer.' _

"Think you'll ever find ou'?" "I don't think so, but right now...it doesn't seem that important." "I guess you have a point. So...you always knew 'bout me?" Nodding, Graham replied "Always. Even as baby I knew a part of me was missing. I'd always stare off to the other crib in the nursery at our manor, from what Mum said." Raven gazed at him in astonishment "Really? Wow...I did da same thing...stare off to da other side o' da room. O' course, Mom said I was always was a weird kid."

Taking a seat next to Raven, Graham asked "How about we keep asking questions? I'm sure you're as curious about me as I am about you." "Why da hell not? Ok..uh..what do yo' initials stand fo'? I get da 'Graham Montague' part.." "Graham Alexei Montague." "Those names...Alexei and Sergei...are we Russian?" "Yes. Well actually, our Mum is Russian, English and Romanian. Dad is mostly French with some English and Italian...we look more like him."

"Got a picture?" "Yes...here." he pulled out his wallet, and shown Raven a photograph of three people with equally black hair and ivory skin. The shorter woman had blue eyes whilst the males had onyx. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, you people don' tan either, do ya?" "Nope. Montagues never tan well. We burn then become white again." Raising an eyebrow, Raven glanced at the photo once more. "You sure we don' have vampire in us?"

"I don't think so...except there is rumor about it. There's family secrets even I am not aware of...although, I am nicknamed the 'Other Dungeon Bat' by another set of twins at Hogwarts." "I was wonderin' since we look like somethin' straight out o' Transylvania." Graham laughed "Yeah, we do...don't we?" Tracing his fingers lightly around the edge of the photo, Raven muttered "So dis is mah Mom an' Dad...what are their names?" "Michael and Anastasia, both were of Slytherin House." he nodded, well aware of Hogwarts and their four Houses since Salem Academy is its sister school.

"Damn, I got a bunch to catch up on." "I have.." "What?" "It's 'I have' a bunch to catch up on." "Don' correct mah grammar, Brit boy." "Ok.." Graham shrugged, deciding to let him have his way for the time being. "We have the rest of the night since the tournament is over with, so let's get to talking." Several hours pass and it was now two in the morning. Both brothers exchanged a myriad of information about themselves and their immediate families.

* * *

Graham learned that Raven was found on the doorstep of a New Orleans orphanage and wasn't adopted until a month later to a couple by the names of Robert and Josephine Chevalier; whom had trouble conceiving for several years. Her reason for adopting Raven was that she felt a strange pull to St. Jerome's Orphanage where she went into the nursery and couldn't find herself to walk away from him. She named him Raven because a nurse told her one would always hang by the window and bring him shiny objects...and his hair reminded her of its plumage.

He was then raised in a small town called Bellerose, attended a public school before he turned 11 and made friends with a variety of people in Salem once he learned he was a wizard. Graham gave him a disgusted look once Raven told him he liked to play in the bayou and knew how to gut and cook alligator. "Are you serious?" "As a fuckin' heart attack. I also know how to hunt other game an' shoot rifles, too.'' Graham knew nothing about muggle weapons, so he's taking his brother's word for it.

Raven discovered the Montagues were an ancient aristocratic family that originally hailed from France, although his mother's families were mostly from Moscow, Bucharest and...interestingly, Transylvania. Graham was also a Chaser on the Quidditch Team. His hobbies were languages, piano and of course...fencing, which a surprised Raven said that he also had a knack for languages-except these were Louisiana versions of French; Cajun and Creole, and could play an instrument...his being violin.

He doesn't play Quidditch much at school but can fly pretty well and is quite a decent Chaser when he would play. Despite being raised in two vastly different worlds, they had a lot in common. There was one thing however, Graham wasn't sure how his brother would take. He was raised by Muggles, after all.

"Lastly, I'm also gay." Raven was silent before a wide grin nearly cracked his face. "So am I." His eyes widened. "Really? I thought you'd..-" "O'erreact? Naw, why da hell would I? Is it because I'm muggle-raised?" Seeing Graham nod, he explained further "Thankfully, I was adopted by two very liberal Catholics. Mom said dat 'da good Lord made me in his image and dat I am who I am fo' a reason', just as da day she came to me. Dad said he don' love me any less and dat as long as I find someone to love me in return, it don' matter who. So, got a boyfriend I should know 'bout?"

Graham's normally pale cheeks became rosy as he shook his head. "No, but there is someone I've had my eye on for quite a while..." "Come on, cher*...who's da boy?" "Well, he's this cute Scottish Gryffindor...Oliver Wood. He's the captain of his house's team and is the Keeper." Raven snorted "Wood. Ya'll know how many dick jokes ya can subject 'im to, right?"

"Yes, I am aware...and he's had the brunt of them over the years." "Do you happen to have a picture o' him?" Graham reached again, somewhat shamefully into his wallet and handed him a folded photograph. "I, uh...got this from one of the Gryffindors who I'll soon be telling you about." Gazing at the gorgeous, muscular brunette in a tight-fitting black shirt and jeans leaning against a stone wall, Raven let out a "Damn! He looks good...I would love to bend 'im o'er anytime!" Graham laughed ''My thoughts exactly."

"Ever see 'im in a kilt? You know how dey used to be worn back in da day..." he snickered, playfully nudging his twin. "Haha...must you be so brash?" His smile betrayed his comment. "Ya didn't, did ya?" "Unfortunately, no...damn it." _'Although I will definitely consider trying to get him in one somehow..'_ "What about you? Anyone special in your life?" "Naw...'cept I did lay one o' my friends from Salem on mah birthday last year. Fuckin' great, he was...course I was on top most o' da night."

"Ah, so you've also indulged in casual sex with a best friend...I did too, though it was before my birthday. It was with one of the Slytherin beaters, Lucian Bole...he's kind of on the short side, but very hot. Then there was this one time with Adrian and Terence...the Chaser and former Seeker. But that's a story for another day.." "You still piqued mah interest."

* * *

"Hmm...you know something? I have two weeks left here in New Orleans and I still don't know how you live. I have an overall idea from what you've described, but I'm strangely curious." "I was layin' here, thinkin' da same...I dunno what mah parents are like. I wanna meet 'em but how? Droppin' a ball like dis would surely cause a bunch o' heartache, I mean me comin' out o' nowhere almost sixteen years later..." "I know." Both went silent for a moment, lost in their thoughts.

Suddenly, a light went off. "What if we both traded places?!" they shouted simultaneously. Realizing their 'twin moment', the teens laughed. "I think this would work rather well, but how? My use of magic is restricted since I am under seventeen, your hair is longer and your accent certainly differs from mine. I can also assume your diet also contrasts with my own...from the spicy, pungent aroma I came across in the kitchens."

Scratching his head, Raven agreed "Yeah, I see what yo' talkin' 'bout...but..." he snickered, causing Graham to wonder aloud. "What is it?" "Dey don' teach ya'll nothin' 'bout us o'er there do dey? In America, the laws are far mo' lenient. We can use our magic at sixteen..." "...We're 15 right now..." "I know dat, I have a way." "Go on.." "A buddy o' mine down in da French Quarter; he placed a spell on mah wand, severin' da magical trace. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want an' not get caught fo' it."

This snagged Graham's attention wholeheartedly. "Hmm, I didn't think anyone was allowed to do that unless it was under dire circumstances...that's the more legal standpoint I've heard." With a sly smirk, Raven retorted "I never said it was legal, now did I? It's easy, one strong appearance-switchin' an' one vocal replication charm... an' I'll have yo' fancy attire, yo' almost Leroy Jetho Gibbs-lookin' haircut an' dat British accent. You'll have everythin' o' mine...includin' mah voice. Good thing our voices are o' da same deep pitch or I'd have to tweak it."

"What is your accent called, anyway?" "Cajun. You'll be hearin' a lot o' it too down here in Louisiana...even in da French Quarter where I'll be takin' you, startin' tomorrow'. Yo' gonna have to learn to infiltrate an' blend in with yo' surroundins' if we're gonna pull dis off. In between, we'll both give our daily routines and practice 'em an' give more information on friends, family, an' our schools. They'll know somethin's up if one o' us does somethin' way outta character too often." Graham smirked _'I know exactly what house you're suited for.' _"Understood. One thing though, who's Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" "I'll tell ya later..."

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter two! Pretty long, I know...but I did say the chapters would have some length to them. **

***cher= meaning ''darling, honey, sweetie...buddy...etc." those terms of endearment. (Used down in LA, not the LA in California!)**

**St. Jerome's Orphanage and Bellerose are made up places. (If there's any that does exist...purely coincidental!)**

**"Leroy Jetho Gibbs" belongs to the creators of NCIS. **


	4. And So It Begins

**Thanks for keeping up with this story! I appreciate it! :D Here's Chapter three! (Any terms with an asterisk *, they'll be explained at the bottom!)** **Also, a little forewarning... the OC won't be referred to as ''Raven'' much at all from now on...only in some instances in later chapters..you'll see why when they're posted. Please note the OC's real name is Garrett, so Graham will refer to him by his birth name.**

* * *

**Chapter Three- And So It Begins...**

It was 10:00 am, Sunday morning and two Montagues were getting ready to head out of their room. Graham decided to bunk with Raven since he could actually use his wand to transfigure another bed. Graham woke to see this wasn't a dream, that his brother was right across from him. It felt nice not to be alone for once. He would never admit it aloud, but he envied the Weasley twins...they had such a connection. There were also the Patils, Parvati and Padma...but they were too different. One day, he hoped to exact some twin revenge against the pranksters and irritate the fuck out of them like they did to everyone else on a daily basis...mostly him.

"You ready yet, Garrett?" "Quit yo' buggin'. I'm ready...and it's Raven." "No, Garrett is your name so get used to me addressing you as such." "Pfft...fine. Call me Garrett." the longer-haired twin grunted as he turned the extra bed back into the table, tucking his wand in his holster. Graham already had his wand on hand out of habit. "Wait..before we go...I need to disguise ya. Nobody knows 'bout you and we don' need many knowin' yet.. except fo' a few people. We can trust 'em. I met 'em on excursions years ago, they're Wizardin' folk."

"True...we can't manage every last detail on our own, so disguise me." With a wave of the wand and a few appearance-manipulation charms, Graham had his black hair, but with blue eyes and different facial features...enough to be considered a cousin, not a twin. "Now, we're ready. Out da door we go."

Upon reaching the gates outside of the plantation; the boys walked down the road, stopping at an oak near the crossroads. "There's a portal to get into town behind dis tree. We'll appear in a graveyard, just thought I'd warn ya." With a nod, Graham followed Garrett and they both disappeared. Opening his eyes, Graham scanned the scene around him. There was black wrought-iron fencing around numerous above-ground graves and mausoleums. Most were also shaded by hanging willow trees.

He allowed Garrett to pull him through the graveyard, pointing at various inscriptions and markers...giving him a little history of the cemetery he would frequent on his adventures. One of Garrett's favorites was the Cross of Baron Samedi*****; the rowdy, sailor-mouthed, rum-drinking loa***** of Haitian vodou*****. From Garrett's description...this spirit was quite a character.

Now out of the cemetery; the boys meandered down the road, eventually reaching a place near Bourbon Street called the Full Moon Shop. It was a store full of materials, herbs and other trinkets dedicated to the practice of Haitian vodou. To Graham, it appeared a mixture of Snape's storage room, a church he visited once in France and that shady store in Knockturn Alley- Borgin and Burke's.

"Da owner o' dis place, he's da buddy I told you 'bout. His name is Carson Williams-Desrosiers...he's da bokor***** or priest dat lives o'er in dis part o' town. O' course, there's rumor dat he's actually Baron Samedi since he an' dis store appeared out o' nowhere years ago...an' a lot o' unexplained stuff happens when he's around." The sounds of beads rattling against one another signaled the boys to face the eastern corner.

A tall black man wearing blue jeans, a grey short-sleeved shirt and some unidentifiable talisman took his place behind the counter. Giving the boys a grin, he greeted "Mornin' boys. Have fun over at the cemetery?" Graham looked at Garrett in surprise "How did he-" "...know 'bout our stop? Da man knows things." Carson smiled "You might as well take off your disguise, I can see through it anyway." Garrett shrugged and ended the charms, returning his brother's twin appearance.

" 'Da raven will cross paths with his brother..' so I take he's what you meant when I first met ya, huh?" he asked, nodding to Graham. "Indeed he is."_ 'Why does this remind me of that Ravenclaw girl...Lovegood?' _He mused as he listened to their friendly banter. "Anyway, Carson...we're here 'cause we need yo' help. We're gon' switch places fo' da year..or at least, fo' several months...an'-"

"You'd like for me to sever the trace on his wand." "Yeah, please?" He chuckled "No problem. Hand it over." Graham pulled his wand from his holster and handed it to the bokor. Turning the polished wood over in one hand, making a slicing motion with the other, he muttered under his breath _''Secare observatio''__*****_.

A small blue light enveloped the wand, vanishing as quickly as it arrived. "The trace is gone." Carson handed it back to Graham. "Oh, before you two go...take these with you." he handed the twins a box full of vials, ointments, herb pouches and other miscellaneous packaged items. Graham looked at him curiously "What are these for?"

"Considerin' what he has in store for you before you separate, you're gonna need them. Have fun, boys." he laughed, heading up the stairs. "What the hell are you going to have me do?" Smirking, Garrett responded "You'll see." Recasting the necessary charms, the Montagues left the Full Moon Shop.

The next several hours consisted of Garrett dragging Graham from one end of the French Quarter to the other, each spot containing a wizarding connection who decided to help the boys with their scheme. The two characters were quite colorful-they were two alligator hunters...who were also herbologists.

There were plenty of helpful botanicals in the bayous, so it was a perfect place to grow and harvest plants...as long as one kept the numerous gators at bay. Over the next two weeks, Graham was going to get a crash course in becoming a bayou boy, Garrett...a high-brow aristocrat. Hopefully, those two won't end up killing each other first.

As the first week progressed, Graham was introduced to some Cajun and Creole homecooking, some of which was too spicy for his taste...causing him to sputter and Garrett plus his hunter buddies to laugh. "Come on, now! It's just a lil' cayenne! Don't puss ou' on me." Wiping his mouth, he rasped "Just wait until I teach you formal etiquette, we'll see who's the little puss." It so happens that a variety of silver utensils and other materials were inside the supply box Carson prepared. That man really did have foresight.

Back at the plantation, Garrett was having a fit. "What da hell is with all these goddamn different forks an' spoons an' shit?! Why can't ya'll use one knife, spoon, fork, glass an' plate like normal people?!" "Because that is how it's done in higher society. Monarchies and various aristocratic families have been instructed in the art for centuries. Now, which is the fish fork?"

"Uh.." Garrett, facing the plate in front of him, picked up a fork to the right of a larger one in the middle. "Wrong. That is the salad fork." The disgruntled twin dramatically tossed the fork over his head, slumped over and groaned. Graham shook his head, snickering._ 'I really do hope he gets this before he heads to my home. He's not stupid, very far from it.' _

The next day, one of the hunters; who's name Graham learned was Darren Babineaux, took the twins over to one of his homes near Teche Bayou*****. Since the first week wasn't over yet; Graham was going to first, meet a special pet then hunt and cook alligator during those next several days. Thankfully, there was magical bug and parasite repellent and sunscreen. Now settled after apparating to Darren's house, Garrett handed Graham a bucketful of raw, hacked poultry before they headed out the door, down a grassy path.

"That's for our pet, Bubba." "What the hell kind of pet do you have?!" "One o' a kind." Pushing several shrubs out of the way, Graham almost dropped the bucket and fell over in fright. Staring at the twins with slitted, mossy green eyes... laid this half-ton, fifteen-foot long swamp predator. Noticing Garrett, the alligator opened its powerful, toothy jaws, as if almost giving a smile and started shuffling towards them. "No! no!...oh shit!" Graham dropped the bucket and climbed up the tree behind them, peering down at his crazy twin. "Are you insane?! Get up here!"

Garrett laughed, clutching his sides. The huge reptile stopped and stared at Graham, then to Garrett and then back to Graham again, hissing at the tree-dweller. "Graham...dis is Bubba, Darren's pet gator. I call 'im mine, too...I don' live too far from here mahself. He's a young'n but full grown. We don't hunt 'im 'cause..-" " ..-'Cause I'm special." Graham's jaw dropped. _'The gator just fucking talked...' _"...What he said!" "As yo' double pointed ou' da obvious, I'm a talkin' gator...magical, actually. Now, if you so kindly would quit almost pissin' yo' self and get ou' o' dat tree... please, gimme ma damn grub.''

Reluctantly, Graham got down and picked up the bucket; amazingly it didn't tip over when he dropped it. ''Don' worry, I ain't gon' bite yo' damn hand off...although I can't speak fo' da rest of 'em in da bayou." Bubba opened his jaws, exposing those rows of large teeth. It was wide enough to swallow a small goat whole.

Graham slowly reached into the bucket, grabbed a halved chicken torso and quickly, but gently, tossed the flesh into the predator's mouth who chomped the meat graciously. "Now, give 'im da rest. You'll be doin' dis o'er da few days yo' here. You can pet 'im too. He won't attack unless you threaten 'im or his mate an' young." "There's more of them?" "Yeah, but mostly o'er in dis part o' the world...there's also a crocodile version o' dem in Africa." "Ah.." he replied as he fed Bubba the remainder of his meal, who then slithered off into the murky bayou water for a morning dip. "All right, now it's off to da motorboat, we're goin' huntin'."

"Oh, Merlin.." Graham groaned, mostly in uncertainty of what will happen on this outing. Meeting Darren and Sander, they hopped into the boat which was loaded with various ropes and other supplies, bait and a couple of long muggle weapons-rifles. "Now, bro...we'll be teachin' ya how to shoot one tomorrow, but right now, just watch an' don' get in mah way. Oh, an' if you see a dead human body float up here, don' touch it." Garrett finished nonchalantly. Grimacing and slightly wary of his twin's blasé remark, Graham replied "I won't." With the start of the motor, the four men headed down the muddy waterway.

* * *

**''Secare observatio": "secare"- sever, "observatio"- observation/watch/surveillance ("Sever surveillance")**

**Baron Samedi: Or 'Baron Saturday', he is the head of the Guede family of Loa. Normally, he is pictured with a tophat, black tuxedo, sunglasses and white plugs in his nostrils...to resemble the dead prepared for burial in the Haitian style. He also has a white, skull-like face...or has a skull for his face...it varies. He is said to represent disruption, debauchery, and obscene behavior...note his interesting attitude when you do further research. Also, the Baron has a taste for rum and tobacco, and is called** **the Loa of resurrection. Baron Samedi has been called upon for healing by those near or approaching death since he's the one who can take the soul to the realm of the dead. It is said that when a person dies, he digs their grave. After burial, he greets their soul and escorts them to the Underworld...kinda like the ferryman and the River Styx thing. There's more to him...you'll just have to see for yourself.**

**Loa: Intermediary spirits between Bondye (Bon Dieu, or good god)—the Creator, who is distant from the world—and humanity. Unlike saints or angels however, they are not simply prayed to, they are served. They are each distinct beings with their own personal likes and dislikes, distinct sacred rhythms, songs, dances, ritual symbols, etc.. The loa are not sole deities but are in-between-go-to people for a Bondye.**

**Haitian vodou: Is a religion practiced chiefly in Haiti and the Haitian Diaspora. Vodou also incorporates elements and symbolism from other African peoples and European spirituality like Roman Catholicism for example.**

**Bokor: Is a houngan or mambo (priest/priestess) that serve the loa with both hands...as in they work with both sides of magic (Dark/Light) They can do blessings or a curse. **

**Teche Bayou: Is a real bayou...one of many in Louisiana. The town I came up with near that bayou, Bellerose, is fictional.**

**Oh, and when it comes to Bubba...imagine him with the voice of Jim Cummings when he provided one for the ferryman Jacques in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island..that may help give you a better image. :)**

**Next chapter will arrive soon! :D (And for the gator-hunting thing...it's done like that with deer and land game...to keep the popluation in check...it lasts for a certain time each year.)**


	5. Brotherly Bonding

**Hey there yet again! :D Here's chapter four for all who've been patiently waiting! ;) **

**Oh and before you peruse that...note that after they trade places later in the chapter, each twin will be going by their assumed identity...until I notify you other wise. Each name will feature an asterisk after it, signifying they're the opposite twin. **

**Graham* = Is really Garrett.**

**Garrett* = Is really Graham.**

**Garrett*= will still be called "Raven" by his adoptive parents and by his schoolmates in Salem Academy...they don't know he found out he has a twin and is really a Montague!**

**Graham*= will still be referred to as "Graham" in Hogwarts, so pay close attention...they don't know he found his brother, either.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four-Brotherly Bonding**

Those several days passed by quickly, yet hilariously. The first day of hunting, Graham nearly fell out of the boat once Garrett shot his rifle. He had no idea how loud of a noise that muggle invention could make. While helping to set out a trap, Graham fell into the bayou water...which of course, made his brother laugh at his misery. "Da trick is not to get into da water! Haha!" He sputtered "Ew! Disgusting! How do you even-oh fuck! Get me outta here!"

The twin screamed, as a couple of gators were swimming right for him. Garrett and Sander scrambled to pull him to safety, the aristocrat flailed every which way, slinging muddy water all over the men. Once inside the boat, Garrett giggled in a morbid fashion. Graham growled "Shut up!" and attempted to strangle his twin, rolling both their bodies around in the boat. Darren threatened to stun the shit of out them if they didn't stop, so like scolded puppies, they ceased their scuffling...for now.

Day two in the early morning, Graham got his first taste of loading and shooting a rifle. The force of the weapon's fire made him clutch his shoulder. "Don'cha just love recoil?" Garrett snickered, thumping Graham on the back. Graham childishly mocked him before reloading. At least he didn't shoot anyone...eventually, he got the hang of it. The same for setting traps and lines for the gators. Graham was a fast learner after all.

Of course, when it came time to gut and prepare the gator...there were some issues. Upon slicing open the reptile and removing the organs inside, Graham threw up over the porch siding. "Hahaha! It's only guts an' blood, man! Don' tell me ya'll don' do dis when yo' house elves make food." Wiping his mouth, Graham returned "The animals are already dead, plucked and scraped out before we purchase them, arsehole."

"Well, we don' have any o' dem here, now get wrist deep in dat shit an' get pullin'!" he forced Graham's gloved hands into the gator, making a squelching noise that nearly causes Graham to throw up again. _'Come on, just think of it as getting potion ingredients, Snape has disgusting stuff there as well.' _Taking a deep breath, Graham started extracting the various organs. "There ya go! You can do it!" Garrett clapped the back of his twin's white shirt with a bloody glove. "Whoops." He stopped abruptly to see Garrett's hand before licking his lips and scoffing. "You did that on purpose." "Maybe...maybe not."

"There's no 'maybe' about it..." Graham removed his equally bloody hands and rubbed them on Garrett's bare, muscled arms. "All right, two can play at dat game.." he wiped gator blood on Graham's cheeks, watching those black eyes glitter with mischief. "If that's how you want it.." he grabbed some blood of out the drip bucket and splashed Garrett's front, leaving Garrett to reciprocate the action; thus sending both into a gator blood-fueled frenzy. For Graham, this little 'fight' was totally juvenile, but quite liberating. If he did this at home, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Darren and Sander arrived at the draining room only to find the twins splattering each other and wrestling around in the mess. "Take that, you bastard!" "Get o'er here, ya lil' shit!" The grown men shook their heads in mirth. Darren sighed "Brothers...what're ya gon' do?" Sander replied "Dat's why I'm glad I have sisters." After tiring themselves out, Darren and Sander playfully shooed them out saying they'd take care of dinner, leaving the Montagues to head to the showers. Before stripping off their bloody clothes, they took a long look at each other, and started cracking up with laughter.

_'So, this is what mucking about with a twin is like...this was fun.' _Graham mused as he peeled off his soaked shirt, tossing it to the side. _'I think I'm gon' like bein' a twin after all.' _Garrett smiled as he stepped underneath the hot water in own stall.

The final day at Darren's arrived too quickly in Graham's opinion. This high-class son was actually enjoying his time in the bayou..now he saw why Garrett loved being out here. Every day was a new adventure. He had a newfound taste for Cajun and Creole cuisine..well...the mild kinds, anyway. Graham actually shot and tagged a gator today, receiving a round of applause from his brother and acquaintances. At sunset, the boys packed up to head back to the plantation. They weren't exactly through with Garrett's tutoring yet.

Upon entering Graham's room for a change of pace, they got right to work on his posture and formal conversation. "Always keep your back straight and chin above your chest. Look people in the eyes when you speak with them, not like that! You're not trying to kill them with a glare... not like that either...that's just plain creepy." Garrett sniggered after giving Graham a lustful gaze. After receiving a frown, the bayou boy straightened up; giving Graham an impassive look.

He smiled "That's exactly what I'm looking for. It is ok to smile, depending the subject but don't grin like a fool. You're doing great so far." "I do have some sense o' decorum, ya know.'' "I know...and I'm fixing it. Also, don't curse in formal gatherings or yell...you will attract unwanted attention. You'll seem gawky and unrefined. Do that in your own time, in private." "I would say 'Fuck you' right 'bout now...but dat'll defeat da purpose..."

That week faded into next and they moved onto routines, family histories and the like. Each displayed a diagram of their dwellings, noting the exact place of every room, and how to get inside if sealed by spell or password; also the place of certain objects...remembering to include the Montague vault at Gringotts, in Graham's case. They did the same with their outside hangouts. Following that, they gave their family trees, birthdays and other details of their elders and relatives. Next, their friends...their lives and the embarrassing stories that come with them. Although they swore to be quiet, they had no choice if they wanted to pull this off...each gained several hearty laughs hearing the incriminating anecdotes.

They gave information on their schools, the secret passageways, classes and their current standing within them. Luckily, he and Graham both excelled in their courses, so there was no problem with that. Lastly, extra Muggle and Wizarding trivia. Graham found out who Leroy Jethro Gibbs was and became fond of the show the character was in-NCIS. Garrett was right, their haircuts were similar; except Graham's bangs were shorter and not parted in the middle; they watched several shows on a television in Garrett's room...which was available upon request to due to receiving muggleborn and halfblood clientele.

Sunday morning flew in with the cool breeze rustling the oak trees and it was time to leave. After waking, eating and packing, the twins faced each other. "Time for the switch." Graham raised his wand and cast the appearance-switching spells whilst Garrett charmed their voices. Graham's hair grew closer to his shoulders and his accent faded into Cajun. Garrett's equally-raven hair took the look of Graham's former style, his Cajun drawl turned that aristocratic British.

Their skin tone remained the same ivory, due to the fact they cannot tan to save their lives. Their body frames were identical so there was no extra spell to cast for that. To make sure their memories of each other's lives would stay intact, they cast a memory-enhancing charm. Garrett now stood in an all-black ensemble-slacks, button-up top, jacket and dress shoes to match. Graham; in a Metallica t-shirt, blue jeans and tennis-shoes. Both tucked away their lockets under their collars and kept their own wands, which interestingly came from the same tree.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye." Graham***** sighed, gazing at his brother sadly. Garrett***** smiled. "Fo now. If anythin' goes wrong, tell me an' I'll come o'er." "Quickly, just to check, why don't we hang around Uncle Bobby when he gets a hold of brown liquor?" " 'Cause he ain't one to be reasoned with an' he's a rowdy drunk.' "

"And when it comes to Missy Tannenbaum?" "Don' take anythin' she gives ya 'cause she's a crazy bitch who'll drug ya." "Excellent. Well...I guess your..I mean...'our' parents are waiting on me." The Montague twins pulled each other in for one last hug before separating, this time...on their own terms.

Garrett***** walked down the stairs and out of the plantation to a waiting pick-up truck at the end of the road. A tanned, brown-haired man wearing a camouflage hat, shirt and jeans welcomed him in a bear hug. "Hey Raven, you ready to go?" "Yeah, Dad. Where's Mom at?" "Oh, she's at home, preparin' food. She's makin some o' yo' favorites..." they continued their banter as the red vehicle drove away.

Graham***** walked to the grand fireplace of the Beaumont Plantation. Throwing a handful of Floo powder, he shouted "Montague Manor, England!" and vanished instantly. A few seconds later, this twin stepped out of another exquisite hearth and gazed about the ornately decorated sitting room.

There were classical paintings on the walls, priceless antiques on some shelves and in corners. Above the mantel was a woven tapestry of the Montague crest with their family motto-_Capio oportunitatis__*****__._ _'Seize opportunity...fittin', I must say. An' dis is my home, too? Damn...Graham wasn't kiddin' 'bout da décor...it's swanky...I mean, uh..posh.'_

"Graham, darling! Welcome home!" Startled, Graham***** turned to see a familiar black-haired woman in a silk, amethyst purple dress sauntering over to him, arms wide open. _'Mom...' _he felt his heart clench as she embraced him, he did the same. He smelled the gardenia-scented perfume Graham told him about. Garrett couldn't believe this was really happening, that this was his birth mother hugging him. "What's wrong, dear?" she gave him a curious look, those cerulean orbs glinting in the light from the window. "Nothing, Mum. Just glad to be home..."

* * *

***Capio oportunitatis* -"Seize opportunity"...kinda fitting of their choice to switch, don't you think? Anyway, the next will feature Garrett* and how he adjusts to his twin's home near the bayou, and they begin school. :) See ya then!**

**And ''Leroy Jethro Gibbs", "NCIS" belongs to their rightful owners. :)**


	6. Adjustment

**Here's the next bit!...Graham and Garrett adjust to their new surroundings...and...well..they begin school. It will flip a few times between locations but you'll see the notice. Also, the students will refer to Garrett* as Raven...please refer to previous chapter for explanations.**

**Remember: Garrett* is really Graham**

**Graham* is really Garrett**

**Enjoy! :P**

* * *

**Chapter Five-Adjustment**

_Back in Bellerose, Louisiana.._

The red pickup slowed to a stop in the rocky driveway outside a large, one-story brick house. The yard was enormous and grassy, possessing a mixture of cypress, oak and willow trees. Stepping out of the truck, Garrett* gazed about _'Not a bad dwelling...it's calm, quiet..except for the birds and frogs.' _A loud barking caught his attention. He turned to see two dogs barreling towards him-one was a young bloodhound who sniffed his feet, gazing up at him with lazy eyes. The other, a sleek doberman that warily approached him, slightly growling. ''Quit dat! You know 'im, now behave!" Robert scolded the fierce canine who whimpered and sat down.

_'Brownie and Killer...I am so thankful Garrett told me about you two. I don't have to worry about the bloodhound though, he's nice to everyone. The doberman on the other hand...still..don't show fear. He can sense it.' _Garrett* eyed the doberman who watched him with cautious amber-brown orbs as he entered the threshold. The aroma of sausage, onions, peppers and celery hit him as soon as he shut the door. Josephine was cooking.

''Jo! Guess who's home?!" "Oh, Robert, you know not to yell when I-Raven!" a beautiful, blonde but short woman rushed over to Garrett* and embraced him, nearly squishing his face in her pronounced bosoms. ''Don' suffocate da boy, let 'im get settled.'' Robert laughed as Garrett* drew in a deep breath and politely smiled. _'Merlin, that woman has a grip!' _''Now sugar, go put yo' stuff away an' come eat. Yo' brothers an' sister are waitin' on ya.'' he nodded and headed down the hall, taking a right. _'Last door on the left.' _

Entering the decently-sized bedroom, he saw a full-sized bed covered in a blue duvet with pillows to match. The walls had posters of professional fencers, tv shows, various bands, tribal artwork and a banner of Salem Academy over the closet. _'Not bad...now I gotta hurry and get to dinner.' _Fifteen minutes later, Garrett* arrived in the spacious kitchen and dining room to see five happy faces smiling at him-Robert, Josephine, Leland, Daniel and little Candace. Garrett happened to inform Graham that after he turned three, his mother was miraculously able to bear children; most likely due to a fertility potion Carson put in her drink the last time she visited New Orleans.

After receiving several hugs and kisses from Josephine and Candace, Garrett* got to eating. "I made yo' favorite...extra spicy shrimp jambalaya." _'Oh god..extra spicy?...you can do it..just be careful.' _he slowly drew the fork to his mouth and tasted the rice dish. His eyes started to water as he swallowed the bite. ''Raven, honey..are you all right?" "Uh..yeah...uh...I think it's 'cause I haven' eaten none o' dis in a while...fo'got how spicy it is.'' he rasped out.

''It's dat damn fancy bland food dey be feedin' ya'll o'er at dat plantation, I tell ya. Don' worry, son...give it a day or two, you'll be ok. We'll also be headin' to get yo' books fo' school in three days.'' Robert said matter-of-factly. _'Merlin, I hope I can continue this until I leave for Salem...' _he continued to eat as he ignored a curious look from Leland.

_Over at Montague Manor,_

Graham* was up in his room, going through the closet._ 'Holy shit...these clothes are expensive as fuck! Dey are custom-tailored, too.' _he mused in awe over the mixtures of silk, cotton and other foreign labels of clothing. A popping noise behind the door told Graham* it was one of the house elves, Tibbly. She was Graham's favorite since she was the only one who'd play with him when he had no one else. "Master Graham, Tibbly is here to tell you dinner is ready and Lord Michael is anxious to see you." she relayed in a squeaky voice that strongly reminded him of his little sister, Candace. ''Thank you, Tibbly. I'll be down shortly." she nodded and disappeared.

_'Aw man...here we go. Time to meet da man who sired me an' Graham..' _he wandered down the winding staircase, through an archway past two suits of armor. The dining room was brightly lit...a long mahogany table nearly stretched from one end of the room to the next. _'How many guests do dey even get? A whole platoon?' _

The table end furthest to him had several mouthwatering gourmet dishes and of course, had multiple utensils per placement. A firm hand on the shoulder stirred Graham* from his thoughts. Standing at least two inches taller than his own 6 foot 2, was Lord Michael Montague, his father...the same man in the photo. _'Same black hair, onyx eyes...everythin'...'cept his hair is much longer.' _

"Welcome home, son. How was your trip?" "It was eventful." "Oh? how so?" Sitting down with his parents, Graham* relayed the fabricated story of how his 'vacation' went, smoothly leaving out anything having to do with his twin and their unconventional activities. "I almost forgot, how was the tournament? Did you win?"

Swallowing his chicken cordon bleu, he responded "Not exactly, it was a tie. The first they've had in a few centuries." Raising an eyebrow, Lord Montague queried "Who was your opponent?" "Some muggleborn...I can't remember his name, exactly. For a muggleborn, he provided quite the challenge. We matched attack for attack." "Hmm..sounds as if he was your double." "Perhaps.." _'You don' know da half o' it...' _he thought as he caught himself heading for the fish fork.

Three days pass and the twins adjusted perfectly to their routines, even Brownie, the snapping hound, simmered down and allowed Garrett* to pet him. His adventure at the American version of Diagon Alley, Camelot Way, went by smoothly. The stores were a little more modernized with magically-powered electronics, yet they still held an old world charm. One day, he was definitely going to tell his friends about it.

Graham* was amazed when he first went into Gringotts, though he had to strain to keep an impassive face, if that was even possible. The Gringotts in America was also ran by goblins but had more humans to help keep things modern with the changing times. By the time he reached Diagon Alley, he was floored by how rustic the place appeared. Nonetheless, it was also elegant and charming. _'Wow...Flourish n' Blotts, Madame Malkin's, Eeylops Owl Emporium...just like Camelot Way..sorta...kinda, but no computers. It's da 21st century...why not have 'em here but powered with magic? Guess it's an American thing?' _

September first rose with the morning sun. It was time for both Montagues to head off to their schools- Garrett* to Salem, and Graham* to Scotland. The Americans didn't take a train, they had a special Portkey (that was virtually impossible to lose) to take them to Salem Academy due to the fact muggleborns lived at so many different ends of North America, it would have been a mess to get everyone there on time with a train.

Touching the round marble stone engraved with the Salem crest, Garrett* waved one last time before he vanished. Now standing next to his trunks, he stared upon a castle modeled much like Hogwarts, except for several architectural differences which held more of a tribal flair..due to the fact the states are still Native American land.

"Yo, Raven!" a rough, Brooklyn accent called out to him. It was Tony Matarazzo alongside a few others-Jason, Camden, Eddie and Sam, the Salem pals Garrett told him about. "Hey man, let's hurry up and get our seats..you know I have to swipe the first block of tiramisu before that bastard Tommy does!" the Brooklyn Italian dragged Garrett* off with their brood to the fortress.

Graham* was dropped off at Kings' Cross station. Remembering his twin's advice, he pushed his cart through Platform 9 3/4, chuckling that it was in the middle of the other trains. _'Yeah..dis is creative.' _he sarcastically thought. Graham* found an empty compartment and took a seat, shutting the door behind him. The glass door suddenly slid open, six guys lumbered their way in.

"Hey Montague, how was your holiday?" a sandy blonde-haired cutie asked. _'Terence Higgs...damn. Graham wasn't lyin'..he's a babe, too.' _"It was fine, not much happened. Usual stuff...vacation, food, sight-seeing... you know the deal." he shrugged, facing out the window as Graham normally did on the way to Hogwarts. Terence grinned "Alright, mate." he turned back to Adrian as the rest resumed their conversation.

As the train pulled into Hogwarts three hours later, Graham* headed into the Great Hall for the feast and Sorting._ 'Dis place is mo' than I expected. Da Sortin' hat, Dumbledore's weird speech, all dis food...not a single damn Cajun dish, man! Well, da upside is dat I only have one fork!'_ he inwardly laughed as he dug into what Graham described as shepherds' pie.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway... another piece of random info-for Raven/Garrett's adoptive mom...just picture Renée Zellweger with a larger chest and Cajun accent. And there you go. (Haven't seen her in a while..but just look back at when she was in that flick-My, Myself & Irene...with Jim Carrey...)**


	7. Midmonth, Late Night Talk

**Hello hello! Nice to see ya! Here's chapter 6 and 7 will be up. Please note that "Garrett*" will be referred to as Raven...since the Americans have no idea about his real heritage or the fact he has a twin. The settings will change from time to time and some chapters will focus more on one twin than the other. Please see former A/Ns for clarification. :) Enjoy!**

**Graham*= Is actually Garrett**

**Garrett*/Raven= Is actually Graham**

* * *

**Chapter Six-Midmonth, Late Night Talk**

_Salem, Massachusetts, USA- Salem Academy of Magic.._

"Wake up, asshole! Time for breakfast!" Tony slung a pillow over Garrett's* face, stirring him from slumber. _'I'm so glad I'm "Raven" right now or Matarazzo would be murdered.' _he growled inwardly as he rose and readied himself. Across from him, a caramel-skinned teen was checking himself out in the mirror, popping his collar. ''Stylin', profilin'..all up in this motherfucker..'' he grinned.

"Jason, there's only so much 'stylin' and 'profilin' one can do wearing a fucking uniform." Kenji, a Japanese-American student from San Francisco, another pal of "Raven's", reminded his roommate. "Pfft...as long as I get a girl before Christmas, I'm good...not that I can say the same for you, bro." he snickered at the Asian who flipped him off. "Aw come on, don't be a dick this early in the mornin'.." Eddie, the Texan, groaned, pulling on his vest.

Yes, "Raven's" friends were a lively bunch- Tony from Brooklyn, Eddie from Dallas, Kenji from San Francisco, Sam and Camden from Salem and Jason from Atlanta. He also had another friend, Randall, who was a Navajo from Arizona. He normally kept to himself but did enjoy the company and occasional ruckus that went on in their dorm. Salem Academy also had their own sorting system, which was determined by a shaman's reading. They also had four Houses- Wolves, Foxes, Hawks and Bears. These were the sister houses of the ones at Hogwarts.

The only difference however; instead of rooming each year within the same house and sex, they put two or however many depending on the number sorted, of each house into the dorm to demonstrate house unity. The student dorms were not co-ed...even they weren't that damn liberal. Garrett* found himself wondering why Hogwarts didn't do this, then again...it may not have been a good idea to interrupt what's been there for a thousand years.

It has been one week and everything has been going smoothly for Garrett*. Not one person has become suspicious of him...except for Randall. He swore the Navajo knew something was off ...Garrett did mention Randall was related to his tribe's shaman and they possessed a talent for divination and their intuition was strong. Once he latched onto something, he figured it out thoroughly...but normally stayed neutral. That could be why he hasn't cornered him yet.

* * *

Currently, it was break time in between Charms and Herbology and Garrett* was sitting underneath a tree, musing over when should be the best time to check in with his twin._ 'One week into September and all is well for the time being, or so I assume. Quidditch season starts in October and I really hope he can maintain my position as Chaser. Tryouts are tomorrow. I know he can fly...I...I can't get worked up over this right now. I need to have some confidence in him, he's my brother.' _"Raven? Everything all right?" A strawberry-blonde teen with a smattering of freckles sat next to the ebony-haired ponderer. It was Camden Sterling, a Salem pureblood, the one friend Garrett slept with on his fifteenth birthday.

"Yeah...just thinkin' 'bout stuff.'' he blew out a large breath, gazing at his companion. ''Anything you wanna talk about? You seem a little tense...if you want..maybe we could...work it out? It's up to you, man. No pressure." he smiled, moving some midnight toned locks behind Garrett's* ear. Camden was very sweet, quite gorgeous and a wonderful friend from what he was told but this twin couldn't find it in himself to take up this casual offer, since he really wanted to pursue Oliver or attempt to, anyway. "That's wonderful o' you to suggest, Cam...but I'm not in da mood." he petted his hand tenderly. "Alright, man. Let me know if you change your mind. Now, we gotta head to class." Camden kissed his cheek, before pulling Garrett* to his feet.

Graham* marched out with the rest of the Slytherin team along with a few others for tryouts. _'Graham wanted me to keep his place as Chaser, I think I can do dat. Flint's kinda brutal at dis game..I just hope I can keep up. I don' play often.' _Marcus stomped out in front of the attendees. "All right, listen up you bastards! Every single one of you will be trying out for the team. Some of you might keep your spot, some of you won't. I will call you one at a time per position and you'll do what I say, got it?!" Everyone nodded in compliance. "First, Keepers. Bletchley, you're up then Urquhart. Move!''

An hour passed until it was Graham's* turn. He was leaning on his Nimbus 2001 until Flint barked his name "Montague! Get your arse in the sky!" Graham kicked off immediately, heading about twenty feet in the air, waiting on instructions. "You know the drill, I want you to catch the Quaffle when I pass it to you and don't get hit by the bludgers.'' _'Will do..' _he nodded and his tryout began-he swooped down past a bludger aimed by Bole, then circled around the turrets, catching the quaffle Flint hurled his way. Another pass, another bludger whizzed by his head...and a catch. This continued until his trial ended, not a single toss was missed. Montague touched ground and headed to the showers.

Turning on the hot water, Graham* lathered himself with some of that French lavender body wash his twin loved so much._ 'Man, I fo'got how rough dat game can be...' _he ran shampoo through his short, ebony hair as he mulled over in his thoughts. Feeling a slight cold seep into the stall, Graham* turned to see Adrian and Terence step in right behind him. _'Oh Lord, can three people actually fit in here?' _

"Hey sexy..." Adrian wrapped his arms around Montague's waist, kissing him lightly. _'Oh shit...just act natural...be Graham!' _"Hey yourself, what're you and Higgs doing in here?" he grinned. "Just giving our Chaser a quick congratulations...you're keeping your spot, everyone is..including Malfoy.." Terence slightly grit out that last part. Graham was sure to inform Garrett of Lucius buying his son's way onto the team, replacing Higgs.

"I see..." he raised a dark eyebrow in disinterest. "No matter. A more important task is at hand right now..." Adrian kissed along the back of Graham's* shoulders, gently biting down on one while Terence took Montague's cock into his hand and stroked him to full length; all while delving his tongue into the Chaser's mouth. _'Mmm...damn. Dis is quite good. Graham was right, these two can really turn a guy on..' _

As soon as his orgasm neared the surface, the sensations abruptly ceased. "That's enough for now, babe. We'll see you in the dorm." With a parting kiss, Pucey and Higgs left the stall. Graham* stared after them, then down between his legs. _'Fuckin' cockteases, da both o' 'em! Goddamn it! ...I'm still here...might as well..' _he moved to take care of his throbbing problem. Rinsing off the evidence, Montague dried, dressed and left for the dungeons.

* * *

Later that night in Graham's* bed, a persistent vibration woke the raven from his slumber. _'Who da..oh yeah!' _Peeking through the emerald curtains, Montague stealthily crept out of the dorm and common room. Casting a 'Lumos', he searched for an empty storage closet. Finding one available, he locked the door behind him and silenced the area.

_''Conmunico!'*' _he tapped the small mirror, activating the transmission. Garrett* appeared, also hiding in a closet. ''Hey Garrett, what's goin' on?" "Nothing much, except I tromped everyone else other than Adrian at tryouts. You're still a Chaser.'' This made his brother sigh in relief. _'Thank Merlin..' _"Dat's great, I'm proud o' you. I'm not da only twin who can play." he smiled, estatic he has someone else to train with if they wanted to.

"Any news on your end?" "Well, Camden offered to sleep with me...an' I said I wasn't in da mood. He was fine with it." "Of course he is. It's only casual...and speaking of casual...good Lord..." Garrett* smirked "Lucian, Terence or Adrian?" "Terence and Adrian. They cornered me in the stall after tryouts...small talk ensued...then some kissing, biting...and Terence jerked me off. Man...it was getting good before those arseholes stopped all of a sudden! I had to finish myself off!" Graham* exclaimed with a pained expression. Garrett* burst out laughing before catching his breath to respond. "That's not funny! Fucking teases!"

"Oh yeah it is! I told ya...dey are some horny lil' bastards. Just be glad dey didn' take it all da way dis time...watch ou' fo' dat. Dey are very convincin'...almost succeeded in gettin' Marcus an' Percy in a foursome once.'' Graham* shook his head. "Crazy, although...I have to admire their persistence...and endurance. Anyway, is anyone up there suspicious of you?"

Garrett* sighed, scratching his head. "Honestly, I think Randall has an inklin' 'bout me...he hasn't said anythin', though." "I told you, that boy knows shit. Be extra careful around him. If he hasn't figured you out already, he will." "All right, bro...I will. I'll keep ya updated every week...an' guess what? Our birthday is comin' up.."

"Sweet sixteen...I'll be sure to stop in Hogsmeade and pick you out something." "I'll pick up somethin' too...I dunno what but I'll figure it ou'. Talk with ya later, goodnight." "Goodnight." They waved each other goodbye before the transmission faded, the mirror turning black. Smiling softly to himself, Graham* stood from the stone floor and cautiously opened the door. Seeing the coast was clear, the twin scampered off to the portrait. A regal silver-haired man peered at him from his book "Really?" "Really. _Elitist._" the portrait door swung open, allowing him passage. Graham* crawled back into bed, quickly succumbing to slumber.

* * *

***Conmunico: "Communicate"**

**For the Salem houses: Wolves, Bears, Hawks and Foxes...I'll leave it you to decipher which house mirrors the ones of Hogwarts. :P And to decide which house(s) Garrett/Raven and each of his buddies belong to! XD Anyway, hope ya liked it! :)**


	8. Firedrops and Silver Bats

**Chapter 7 as promised! :P It's shorter but it's not bad. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-Firedrops and Silver Bats**

Several weeks fly by and it was now October. Quidditch season has begun in all Wizarding schools. At Hogwarts, the first game was Slytherin versus Ravenclaw...the Snakes stomped the Eagles 250-100. In Salem, the Wolves beat the Bears 260-150. Graham*, along Marcus and Adrian, was unstoppable when it came to making the goals, he was sure to keep making his brother proud.

Garrett* wasn't on a team, he watched from the sidelines as Camden, the captain and Chaser for the Wolves scored a dozen consecutive goals. He missed participating out on the pitch, but was quite content with the break he was getting from Flint's dictatorship.

_Salem Academy, Saturday Morning.._

Garrett* and his roommates were sitting in their dorm. It was a rainy Saturday morning and they didn't feel like leaving. It was a good thing Eddie had his stash of sweets from the American branch of Honeydukes' out for their entertainment. After going through several Pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and ice mice...the cowboy pulled out a package of Firedrops.

''Yo, Raven! Got your favorite!" he tossed the shiny, red package over to his roommate. With his Chaser reflexes, he caught it with one hand. ''Yum...firedrops.." he inserted one into his mouth. A light burst of cinnamon filled his mouth, instantly warming the slightly chilled teen. "Raven, why don't you do that trick you always do with those?" Tony asked.

"What trick?" "You know, the one where you fit like 15 or 20 of those into your mouth at one time. Neither one of us can do it except you...lucky bastard." "Uh...I dunno..." "Come on, man!" "Yeah, you can do it!" After getting some encouragement from his friends, Garrett* decided to bite the bullet and try it.

_'Merlin, I've never done this with Firedrops at Hogwarts...Garrett, are you really trying to kill me? Here goes nothing.' _Counting out 15 firedrops, he took a deep breath before dumping the handful inside his mouth. As they melted, his eyes watered. He swallowed the spicy liquid, only to cough harshly and nearly hyperventilate. Sam brought some water, helping him cool off.

"Damn, dude...are you ok? You normally can take that much." Slightly gasping, Garrett* retorted ''I guess...I guess I'm not used to it as I was befo'..I'll be ok." "I hope so.." Sam gave him a worried look. "Jeez, why don't we try something safer? We don't need him suffocating on fucking candy. That's an embarrassing way to die." Jason added, shaking his head.

The rest agreed as they went on with their business, relaying plans for a potential Halloween party. Garrett* slowly sipped his water, taking a glance to his right. He saw that Randall was eyeing him impassively, again. The twin averted his onyx eyes, finishing off his glass.

* * *

At Hogwarts...Saturday afternoon.

Graham* was off on his own at Hogsmeade, darting from store to store, hoping to find something for his brother. _'Damn...what da hell can I get 'im? Quidditch stuff is ou' o' da question...he's got enough o' dat. A new robe? Naw...I'll leave dat to Graham. Maybe some jewelry?' _he stopped at a shop called 'Silverthorn's Adornings and Keepsakes'.

_Dis looks promisin'..' _he mused as he stepped through the lavender door, a bell rang signaling the entrance of a customer. _'Fuckin' hate dat noise..' _A middle-aged, slender woman in lilac frames ambled her way over. ''Good afternoon, dear. My name is Sally. How may I help you?"

"Uh..yes. I'm looking for a piece of jewelry...something for a guy..but I'm not exactly sure what." She smiled and winked "Oh...for a special someone?" "Oh no, madame..but for a male relative. I dunno what would be a good choice." Sally nodded before leading the twin to the charmed glass case. Inside was a variety of precious stone rings, each an original design. Also, necklaces and bracelets of various metals and formations were on display._ 'Aw man..so much to choose. Maybe if I go by what I've seen on 'im..maybe I can think o' somethin'.' _

"Is there any certain metal or color you see him wear often? How about his birthday or skin tone or eye shade?" "He normally wears dark colors, black in particular. He was born in autumn, October to be precise, and has pale skin and dark eyes...like me. It runs in the family.'' "Hm..." Sally turned to the case behind her and rummaged around, only to bring out three different pieces of jewelry-a ring, a pendant and cufflinks.

"These came in yesterday. Each one of a kind...silver and onyx, the cufflinks have onyx stones and opal on the ridges. This however, is Halloween-inspired. Personally, I think it is adorable..." The silver chain had a silver bat for a pendant focal piece. Its wings were folded, the eyes were two tiny, shimmering round-cut onyx stones. Graham* reached to touch it, the metal bat spread its wings, opening its mouth._ 'Animated...awesome! He'll love it..we both look like vampires anyway...so why not?'_ "I'll take this one." "Wonderful choice! I'll ring you up at the register.''

Graham* walked out of Silverthorn's a happy twin. He met his pals at the Three Broomsticks as promised. "Hey Montague, what'cha got there? A jewelry bag, eh? Is it for Wood?" Flint snickered at his mate. "No, not for Oliver." He pulled it out, showing them the pendant. Cassius laughed "Aw mate, you're not helping yourself. You really want the Twins having more reason to call you the 'Other Dungeon Bat'?" Montague rolled his eyes "Shut up..."

* * *

Back in Salem Academy...

Garrett* was proofreading his History of Magic essay as Randall walked into their dorm. They were alone. He felt eyes upon him so he sat his essay down. "What is it, Randall? You've been lookin' at me funny ever since school started. What's up with ya?"

The Navajo replied coolly "You know exactly why I've been looking at you. Now, I dunno who you really are but I know you're here for a reason. I'm not getting a malevolent vibe off your person so I figure Raven is fine...wherever he is. I'm not angry so don't worry about me ratting you out, it's none of my concern...but I am giving you fair warning...the others are getting suspicious, too. I hope that you'll be able to provide them a damn good excuse when...not if...when they confront you. I suggest you do it soon, time is of the essence." With that, Randall started on his homework, leaving Garrett* to stare at his book. _'I pray to Merlin, not too soon...'_

* * *

**Uh oh...the Navajo knows. What'll happen next? Tune in next time to find out! :)**


	9. A Gator, A Kiss and A Closet

**Hey again! Here's Chapter 8! You're gonna get a tidbit of action and this is where more will pick up! :P Happy reading! **

**Oh and any speech with '-...blah blah blah..-' is telepathic speech!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-A Gator, A Kiss and A Closet**

Wednesday morning arrived and it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. After breakfast, Graham* and his crew strolled out onto the grounds near Hagrid's hut. The half-giant waited patiently for his morning class to appear before he spoke "Good mornin', all o' ye! Today will be a mostly-instructive class, meanin' I will be handlin' the creature o' choice." "Excuse me Professor, but what sort of dangerous creature are we going to see?" asked Penelope Clearwater, a sixth-year Ravenclaw prefect.

"I'm glad you asked. This lil' guy...he's a loan all the way from America. His name is Bobby an' he's quite excited ter meet all o' ye." That name struck a familiar chord within the twin. _'Bobby?...wait...' _the students murmured around, questioning what guest Hagrid shipped in this time. Hagrid stepped over to a metal cage, opening the lock. ''All right, I'm givin' ye fair warnin'...be careful 'round Bobby and do not touch 'im unless he allows ye to."

One of the few Hufflepuffs yelped seeing the creature slither towards them. Stepping past a few classmates, Graham* nearly grinned. The creature was 15 feet long, weighing over 1,000 pounds...he could have passed for Bubba's twin except for a long, yellowish jagged scar stretching from the top of his head to his scapula. "It's only an alligator, professor. What is so special about him?" Clearwater asked, unimpressed at such a normal reptile she's seen in the zoo.

Deciding to be a subtle smart-ass, Graham* queried Hagrid "Does he happen to talk?" Hagrid smiled in surprise. "Yeh, as a matter o' fact, he does. Ye see, Bobby is a magical species of alligator..." he went on to further explain this criteria while Bobby scanned the faces around him. He stopped upon seeing Graham*. With jaws open, he lumbered his way over, spooking a dozen students. Montague remained solid watching Bobby approach, feigning shock.

"I think he wants ye ter feed him..." Hagrid brought over a bucket of chicken parts. _'Naw, he recognizes mah scent...but yo' close.' _Using his wand, he levitated a torso into the gator's open mouth, watching Bobby clamp it shut. ''Amazin'...they don' trust strangers easily. Good work, Montague.'' Hagrid congratulated. "Bobby, why not say a few words?"

* * *

The gator chomped his jaws a few times before he spoke, in also a Cajun accent "Sure. I talk, jus' like all da others back home...we can even communicate with normal gators an' crocs." The students gazed at Bobby in astonishment. They have come across many creatures but never anything semi-aquatic, and capable of human speech. "I can barely understand him..." Katie Bell whispered to Angelina Johnson. "Same here...and I'm muggleborn." Penelope added, standing next to them. Bobby stomped over to Graham* who kept an impassive mask. _'Why does he keep going over to Montague?' _Percy thought, watching the display.

Turning his wand absentmindedly and implementing a wordless charm, Graham* began telepathically conversing with Bobby. '-_Yo, Bobby! What da hell are you doin' here?-' '-Hello to you too, Raven...or should I say "Garrett"? Nice haircut, by da way..heh heh heh...-' '-It's a charm and Bubba told ya, didn' he?-' '-Yeah, I know all 'bout yo' switch..he says ''Hi!''-' '-Please, don' mention anythin' ou' here...tryin' to keep it on da down low.-' '-"Don' worry, I won'...although I am tempted to snap dat Penelope girl...I don' like her..-' '-As much as I an' Graham would love dat...don'. I gotta cut connection now. Give mah best back home.-' '-Ok, cher!-'_ With a subtle tap, the charm ended.

"You, black-headed boy!...pet me.'' Bobby ordered the twin, who raised an eyebrow. His slender hand reached toward the gator's head, landing on the lukewarm greenish brown ridges behind his eyes. Following the nearly-affectionate gesture, the reptile shifted around, facing Hagrid. ''All righ', who else would like ter give it a try?" A few hands raised and he beckoned them over. Graham* stalked back to his teammates. ''Wow, Montague...that was interesting. It's like he knew you. Sure you didn't do anything else during that vacation of yours?" Lucian queried, smirking at his casual lover.

"I'm sure, mate. " A loud shriek was heard from across the way. Apparently, Bobby hissed and snapped his jaws at Penelope and some other girls. ''Clearwater, what did you say to him?!" Oliver exclaimed, jerking Percy away from the gator. "N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!" The Slytherins laughed cruelly at her expense. _'Bobby!...well..at least ya didn' bite her hand off.' _

Near dinnertime, Graham* and his group were hanging around in the corridor, playfully bantering about the earlier day. Graham* was laughing at this dirty joke Adrian was telling him until Oliver and several other Gryffindors stepped onto the scene. _'Hm...hello, sexy..' _he focused his onyx eyes on the Keeper. Katie was draped on Oliver's arm, smiling up at him. Oliver appeared a tad uncomfortable. "Since Angelina's hanging out with Lee tonight...how about you go with me ...like a double date?"

* * *

"Uh...I dunno, Katie...I'm-" "He asked me to help him out with the essay Binns assigned us. He's having some difficulty.'' Percy interjected, saving his friend. "Yeah, what Perce said." Pouting, Katie replied "Aww..ok. Maybe another night. See you at dinner." She winked, kissed his cheek and left with Alicia and Angelina. "Thanks, Perce. You saved my arse yet again." "When do I not?"

"Evening, Percy...Wood." Flint greeted the Lions. "Hey Marcus.." the prefect kissed the Chaser. "Sneaking into the pit with me tonight?" "No, I have rounds. I hope I can do it tomorrow night." Montague tuned out their banter, focusing on the Scot who glanced at him from under long eyelashes. That mere glance was subtle, but spoke high volumes. He saw this look many times before-Someone is interested, even if it's a little.

_'Hm...someone's not ou' jus' yet. Graham's been wantin' 'im fo' years...I think Oliver's cute too an' I definitely wouldn' mind gettin' a taste o' him mahself...but..I don' wanna ruin everythin'. Then again...we're switching back soon. As a future partin' gift, why not get da message ou' there? Have 'im all hot and wantin' when Graham gets back...yeah..dat's it!' _he mused as he sent Wood a small smile, surprising the Keeper who lightly blushed in return.

"See you after dinner..." Marcus pecked Percy on the lips, and sauntered off to the Great Hall, his friends following except for one. ''Ol, I'm heading to the tower to check on something. I'll be back." "Take your time, Perce." Oliver and Graham* stood alone in the corridor. Donning a smooth tone, Graham* spoke "Hello, Oliver. How are you this evening?" "I..I'm fine, Montague..I mean, Graham. You?" Approaching the Keeper slowly, he replied "I'm quite pleasant, though I have been wondering something."

He gulped. "What would that be?" "Why do you continue to humor Bell when you clearly have someone else in mind?" Oliver sighed "Honestly...I don't want to hurt her. I mean, she's great and all..but not what I want." Montague closed the distance between them, tracing his fingers along Oliver's jawline, softly whispering "Tell me, what do you really want?"

Oliver lightly brushed the tip of Montague's thumb with his tongue, giving his answer. "Good.." Graham* licked along Oliver's lips before claiming his mouth. Running his hands down the Keeper's back, he pressed their bodies together, deepening their kiss. Before the snogging could heat up further, Graham* slowed it down, making each kiss tender and sensual, all while thumbing Oliver's cheeks in small circles...wanting it to last. Hearing voices down the hall, the Chaser slowly pulled away from Oliver's mouth. "Catch you later." Wood awkwardly waved him off, sinking to the floor. _'Now that was a kiss!'_

* * *

That weekend, Graham* was in his usual dungeon closet, conversing with his twin. "...and dat's how Jason an' Adele got caught in da classroom! Man, does dat boy have bad timin' or what?!" Graham* laughed "Yes, he's never had luck with creeping about after hours...especially with a girl." "I hear ya. Anyway, how was yo' week? Anythin' interestin' happen?" "Yes, Bobby came Wednesday as part of Hagrid's lesson."

Garrett* gazed questioningly at his twin as if to say 'Who?' "Bubba's brother. He's the one with a large scar on his head." "Ah..." "Yeah, and get this...as a future parting gift I've already decided to bestow upon you-I can guarantee Oliver will be freed from Bell's clutches." he grinned triumphantly. Garrett's* eyes brightened then narrowed in suspicion. ''How did you manage dat? You didn' fuck 'im, did ya?''

''No, of course not! I only kissed him...a bloody damn good one, if that!" The twin facepalmed himself, mumbling. ''Did anyone else see ya?" "Nope. Just us and the corridor walls. It's fine. It was one kiss and besides, how the hell were you intending on expressing your desires if you wait to step up? Think about it...I warm him up a little now and when you come back later, he's already aching for you. No harm done." Garrett* appeared thoughtful at his twin's nearly unorthodox logic. "You do have a point." "Exactly, dear brother. Now, I need some sleep. See you soon!" "Buh bye!"

Shoving the mirror inside his pocket, Graham* unlocked the door and stepped out. ''Montague? What are you doing outside of your dorm?" He froze. It was Percy Weasley...on patrol. Shaking the present shock from his face, the Snake replied ''Nothing, carrot-top. Feeling random tonight."

Percy raised a doubtful eyebrow "Random? So random you've decided to waltz into a closet for an unknown period of time in your pajamas...?" "Yep." Emphasizing the 'p' sound, Graham* coolly slithered over to the portrait door. ''_Asphodel_." the door swung open, allowing him passage. _'That's believable, Montague...' _Percy sarcastically mused.

* * *

_~Now at Salem Academy...~_

Garrett* was struggling to maneuver his way out of another closet, the former became a makeout/shagging room a few weeks past. _'Goddamn brooms...boxes..and shit!' _He found the doorknob and attempted to quietly escape but ended up tripping over a smaller box, landing on the floor with a loud 'crash'. "Raven? What are you doing in there?" Camden queried, helping his buddy up. "Uh.." he had to think of something fast since this was kinda incriminating.

''I jus' felt like havin' some privacy. I would have in mah other closet but it's always taken now.'' "Uh huh...well...come on back to the dorm, we need one more for poker. Eddie's dealing." Garrett* shrugged and walked ahead of his roommate. Camden eyed him as he turned the corner. _'What the hell have you been doing? You're so secretive lately...'_

* * *

**There you are! The suspicion continues! :P**


	10. Strengthened Suspicions

**Hey all! Sorry for the later update, been busy doing other things in between writing chapters and brainstorming...it's life, ya know? Anyway, here's the next chapter! :) Chapter 10 is up next to make up for it!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-Strengthened Suspicions**

Oliver was sitting on a ledge in the courtyard, trying to stay attentive to the girls' conversation. Lately, his mind has been straying to Graham and that wonderful kiss. Sure, he's kissed a couple boys before, namely the Twins, but this one seemed different...a little forceful yet sweet. He hoped Montague would do it again but Katie always stood in the way...so did Penelope and half of the female population at Hogwarts. _'Maybe I should corner him next time...' _"What you think, Oliver? Oliver? Are you listening?" "Hm?...Oh, yeah. Sure."

"All right! I'll see you Saturday for our date in Hogsmeade." _'Wait..what? No! Fuck!' _before Oliver could change his answer, he saw Graham* approach the four. ''Afternoon, Wood. Perhaps you'd like to join me for a few Butterbeers this weekend?" Katie scoffed "Are you serious? I don't think so, Montague. Oliver and I have a date that morning." "Oh, really?" Angelina snapped "Yeah, really. Why the hell would YOU even bother asking? Oliver doesn't like you."

Returning with a smirk, Graham* replied "I never said this was a date. Maybe I wish to branch outside of Slytherin to make new acquaintances. As far as I'm concerned, I don't need to further justify my actions to either one of you. If Oliver wishes to join me sometime after your...date...then he is welcome to find me.'' Giving Oliver a farewell nod, the Slytherin left three glowering Chasers to squawk amongst themselves. "Ugh, can you believe him, Oliver?" Katie rolled her eyes at the attempt of wrenching the Keeper away. Wood shrugged ''I don't have a problem...people can change. And who am I to deny Butterbeers?"

Far away from the Lions, Graham* thought to himself _'Almost had 'im! Ah well..maybe I'll snatch 'im up later. Now to see Bobby..' _he trekked further down the path, past a couple of trees to Hagrid's hut...failing to notice a thin figure watching his every move.

Shuffling around for the mere fun of it, Bobby was eyeing a few brave squirrels that were creeping a little too closely to his cage. ''Come on...jus' a lil' more...make mah day!'' his conquest stopped upon seeing Graham* approach. Seeing the coast was clear, he spoke "Hey! What ya'll doin' down here?" "I came to visit before you leave tomorrow." "Dat's sweet o' ya...think we can talk in mah dialect fo' a bit? I miss it somethin' awful!" "Hm...I don't see why not. I've had a notion to do it myself.."

Pointing his wand at his throat, Graham's* voice returned to that Cajun drawl. "There we go...all righ'..." they continued bantering in their native Cajun French. Behind an enormous oak stood Percy Weasley, watching their exchange. _'What the hell is that accent? And Montague has never spoke that way as long as I've known him! Wait Percy...before you go charging in, think. There has to be a very logical explanation to why he's talking like Bobby. Of course...I need to figure out some things first.' _the prefect stalked off, without notifying the figures of his presence.

"It was great talkin' to you, cher..but I need to revert mah voice.'' ''Understood. Thanks again, Garrett.'' Restoring the British accent, Montague bid Bobby farewell and headed up the path. He couldn't help but stare behind the oak tree as he walked past...a nagging feeling just stabbing away at him.

At dinner that night, a Gryffindor prefect was silently observing Montague, who was merely laughing with the rest of the team. "What's up, Percy? You've been quiet." Colin asked, moving his long hair across his shoulder. "Suspicion over a fellow sixth-year." "I can see it's directed at Graham...but why?"

He lowered his voice to a whisper "I think something is off. Today, he started talking to the alligator, Bobby...but in the reptile's own dialect. Different accent and everything." Colin nodded, having heard of Bobby. The gator graciously posed for him last week. "What's the problem? Maybe the gator was feeling homesick and Graham wanted to help him out...?"

"Talking to him in some strange version of French? I have no clue in what part of France they speak it. It sounds odd." Colin narrowed his eyes. "How odd are we talking?" "Um... one of the words was 'cher'...I dunno what it's short for.'' '' 'Cher'? hm...I have an idea but I'm consulting Justin first." "Ok, I'll talk with his friends later...maybe they've noticed a change or two." Percy nodded went back to his meal. Colin sipped on his pumpkin juice _'I know exactly where that word is used and it's nowhere around here...'_

_Salem Academy, Dorm 108.._

"It's perfect! If I can say what I've written here in French, I'll have that Beauxbatons chick in my lap in no time flat!" Jason exclaimed in anticipation of his new conquest. "Hey Raven, think you can help a brother out?" Garrett* peered up from his book. "You realize there is a charm fo' dat, righ'? Ya don' need me fo' translation and plus, mah French is different from hers." "Yeah, but the charm won't help me learn on my own...you know I don't always like to take short cuts when it comes to the ladies."

Sighing in defeat, the raven took the piece of parchment, scanning the phrase which was quite bold...that was the nice way of saying 'filthy'. He almost laughed aloud. _'Is he kidding? There is no way she will fall for this...I've met several just like her and they will either laugh or slap him. Meh...it's not my relationship. I'll help.' _

"First o' all...you need to stress da accent on da vowels righ' here...so you won't mess up. Like this..." Garrett* pronounced the phrase exactly how a Frenchman would say it, like his instructor taught him as a child. "Now repeat dat a few times an' tell her when ya can. Good luck." "Thanks, man!" Averting his eyes to the wall, _'Yeah, you're going to need it.' _

Camden asked "How did you pronounce that perfectly? Cajun doesn't exactly use the same articles as those in France." That caught him off guard. ''Well, I read up on it. Got bored, decided to hit da library.'' he smiled, flopping back down on the mattress. ''Ok.." _'I don't believe you. That's it...something is definitely off with him. And I am going to find out.'_

* * *

Three boys were talking in the corridor after dinner the next day, summarizing their conclusions from last night. ''That is exactly where that word comes from...and no one but a native from that area uses it." "As I suspected." Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Justin...Colin." Justin replied "No problem, man. One question...what do you plan on telling Flint and all of them? This is totally out of the blue."

The redhead sighed "I'm not sure...I just hope we can get this sorted." "Maybe if we approach this calmly, it won't be so bad?...I dunno..trying to hope here." Colin added, nervously twirling a golden lock. "Just follow me.." Percy led the fourth years up to the second floor, where he asked the others to meet.

Ten minutes later, Flint saw Percy, Colin and Justin round the corner towards them. ''Hey...what's so urgent that you needed to see us?" "Yeah, and why didn't you want Montague to come along?" Terence queried. "To be honest, it's about Graham. As I am sure...you've noticed his behavior has changed somewhat." Bletchley shrugged "Yeah...doesn't everyone's?"

"Does everyone start talking in another accent to a creature when no one else is around?" Percy countered. The Snakes stared at him silently. "What do you mean, Percy?" Justin interjected "He means he saw Graham talking to that alligator in an accent and dialect not native to England but to another place entirely...like America." "The state of Louisiana to be exact..." Colin finished for the Hufflepuff.

Adrian responded "He went down there this summer for a fencing tournament and vacation. It's possible he may have picked up something from the locals." "Perhaps...but haven't you noticed him doing anything strange...acting differently?" "Now that you mention it..." Lucian chimed in. "Graham has been leaving once, sometimes twice a week mostly on late Saturday nights and coming back nearly an hour later. He's been doing this since the first week of fall term." Flint gazed at the short Beater with his icy blue orbs "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Graham's always had his quirks..." "Yeah...his kisses have been different, too. Adrian, you've had to have noticed they were a little rougher this time around." Terence added with a snap of his fingers. "You felt that too?" Lucian asked, recalling the deep snogs they've shared in September. "Hey, don't forget him keeping eye contact with that gator longer than what he should have. Montague never does anything like that." Warrington included.

"Last Saturday, I found him in one of the dungeon closets. He gave me this excuse about being 'random'." "Percy...you're right...this isn't like Graham at all. He's like a completely different person, almost." Flint sighed, leaning against the stone wall. "Mates, you don't think something happened to him over the summer and someone took his place, do you?" Terence muttered, his jade green eyes full of concern. "Frankly, I don't know what is going on, but I do know this...he is not Graham Montague."

_At Salem Academy, that same afternoon._

"I'm telling you guys, something is up!" "Yeah, you can't just be unable to eat 15 firedrops at once in one summer!" "Are you sure we're not jumping the gun here?...I mean..it is Raven, after all. He's never been one for convention." Sam supplied in uncertainty. Camden replied "I'm positive. We need to corner him...whoever he is and fast."

"If I were you...I wouldn't be hostile in your method of interrogation. He's not evil, I can tell you that right now. Wait until Saturday." Randall chimed in, cooling the fire erupting within his pals. Being the voice of reason had its perks. "All right, Randall...we'll do it your way." Tony grumbled, putting his knife away. _'Mobster boys...what are you gonna do?'_

* * *

**Oh...whatever will they do? Tune in for the next chapter! :D**


	11. Montague Unmasked

**Here you go! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-Montague Unmasked**

Saturday afternoon blew in at Salem Academy and Garrett* was walking from the library. Upon entering his dorm, he found seven others facing him. A sinking feeling appeared in his stomach, but he decided to remain calm. That was the best thing to do in situations like these. Slytherins never let a weakness be spotted. Camden was the first to speak "Hello, Raven. Mind if we talk? Sit down." The twin wandered to his four-poster bed and sat, eyeing his roommates. They stood and surrounded him on all sides.

"What ya'll want? Did I do somethin' wrong?" he asked innocently. "Cut the bullshit. Who the fuck are you and where is Raven?" Tony blurted, glaring at Garrett* who glanced at Randall. His own impassive gaze read 'Told you..' _'Shit. I can't believe I've been discovered by them already...I was hoping to wait until at least Christmas. I'm cornered...I might as well talk. I don't want to waste magic in a potential duel.' _"Our lively and colorful Italian is right. We know you're someone else...the question is who. You act like Raven, talk like Raven and know what he knows. I must applaud you for an impressive feat, however...we're very curious as to what you've done with our friend and why. Now talk."

_'Kenji...you're definitely a clever bastard...you'd be well-suited for my house.' _Garrett* drew in a slow, cleansing breath and replied "O' course I'll talk. But it's..." he pointed his wand at his throat, disabling the charm...thus returning his natural voice "...a rather long story, I'm afraid." Slightly taken aback from the abrupt change in accent, Camden responded, maintaining direct eye contact "It's all right, we have time.."

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts...around nine o' clock that night.._

Graham* was on his way from the kitchens after sneaking a blueberry scone, popping the last morsel into his mouth. "Good evening, Mr. Montague. I take the scones are fresh?" Dumbledore casually asked, peering at the raven through half-moon spectacles. The Snake replied "Very, Headmaster." "Excellent. I think I shall help myself to some...blueberry is among my favorites...although I prefer cherry.'' he warmly smiled as Montague sauntered past. _'Oh, and a very belated ''Welcome back''...'_

Down in a deserted corridor in the Slytherin dungeons, stood a group of waiting teens. One was peering at a large parchment, a 'Lumos' lighting his view. "He said he was coming back from the kitchens...any minute now." Flint whispered, moving his hand slowly down Percy's back, gently gripping his inner thigh. "Mmph...Marcus..please try to control yourself."

"You know what being in a dark corner with you does to me..." "Shut up, you two...someone's on the map!" Justin hissed. The parchment in question happened to be the Marauder's Map, which Percy subsequently borrowed from Harry once he formulated this plan. Even the perfect Prefect was a sneaky bastard!

The little dot moved down the corridor they were near, a name appeared to the top right. ''Garrett...Montague?...wait...who the fuck is that? I thought there was only one." Colin whispered in confusion. Flint scrunched his face in contemplation. _'Garrett...where have I heard that name before?'_ Graham* was pondering to himself, silently choosing which closet to enter for his weekly update. _'Ah! this one...' _he opened a third door to his right and walked in. "There! Let's move."

Getting settled for his early update, Graham* pulled out his mirror and activated the transmission which has been buzzing in his robe for the past five minutes. ''Hello, there...what's up? We normally talk later than this..." His twin sighed. "We have a lil' problem..." "And that would be...?" a hand moved the mirror. "Evening, Raven..or in this case.. Garrett.'' Graham* paled, well..more than what was considered possible for him. It was Camden Sterling, with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hi...uh...I...-" the door in front of him unlocked, revealing Percy and the rest of the gang. "...Fuck..." he looked back down at the mirror. "I think you also have some explaining to do...call when you're finished." Camden ceased the transmission. Flint aimed his wand at Montague "Come quietly. Now." Obeying the brutish Chaser, he stood and followed the group who led him to a large empty room near Potions. He was shoved into a chair, his wand confiscated.

"Whoever you are, you've stepped into some serious shit. First, our friend is missing and is nowhere to be found. Second, you showed up in his image and taken his place. Somehow, you seem to know everything about him and us. We know you're not Graham so you have exactly two minutes to explain before I rip you in half." Flint snarled, glaring at his 'best mate'.

"Fine, I didn't want this to get out so soon. I hoped I could keep it quiet for just a little while longer. I had no intention of hurting anyone..." "What exactly were your intentions?" Percy queried. "I wanted to change places...see his side of everything." "Will you stop being so damn cryptic?! Tell us who the fuck you are!" Terence snapped irritably. "...Garrett Montague."

* * *

Adrian stared at him, shaking his head "How dare you...how dare you come up here and tell us that shit!" "Adrian...what is he talking about?" Percy asked. "So that's where I remember that name..." Flint muttered. "I thought it was a forgotten rumor..." Lucian whispered. "What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Justin snipped, crossing his arms. "If you'd be patient, I'm sure someone will tell us." Colin patted the 'Puff's shoulder.

"Could you let me explain?" Garrett pleaded, hoping they will listen. They faced him, giving their undivided attention. "Percy, please hand me my wand...I promise I will not try anything." Reluctantly, the prefect handed it to Montague. He pointed the tip at his throat, ending the charm. "Dat's much better.." the sudden one-eighty in his accent stunned the occupants...except for three.

"As I was sayin' ...o'er da summer, I was at da same Wizardin' Fencin' competition as Graham. Little did I know it was gonna be somethin' I'd never forget. On da last day o' da tournament, we faced off. I was da current champion at da time...by da name Raven Chevalier...a muggleborn native o' Louisiana. After fo' what seemed like forever, da match ended in a tie an' we took our masks off to congratulate one another as tradition dictates...you can imagine mah surprise once we did..."

Percy muttered aloud in awe "Identical twins..." "Precisely. Later dat day I found ou' I wasn't some regular muggleborn wizard. I always knew I was adopted but never knew how I ended up dat way 'til Graham told me. Ya see.." he reached into his shirt, pulling out the silver locket.

"As I'm sure ya'll are aware...only a Montague can hold one o' these. If not, ya get burned. See mah neck an' hand?" Garrett showed them his unblemished skin. ''Nothin'." He opened the locket, displaying the Montague crest on the left and an engravement on the right- 'GSM'. ''You know what 'GAM' in Graham's stands fo', don'cha?" "Graham Alexei Montague..." Terence pointed out.

''Good boy...however, dis says 'GSM'. My name is Garrett Sergei Montague...born October 31st, 1997 at 12:02 in da mornin'." "Oh Merlin..." Adrian put a hand around his mouth in shock. Flint and the others just stared at him, totally unsure of what to say.

"Um...Garrett? How did you pull this off? There is no possible way you two could have done this all alone." Colin surmised. "Yo' right, blondie. We didn't. Befo' Graham an' I switched places, we went to a couple o' Wizardin' buddies o' mine an' dey helped by severin' da trace an' assisted in switchin' our lifestyles. What you see righ' now...is only a charm. As twins, we have da same appearance...but mah hair is longer...plus da obvious." he pointed to his throat. "Graham is jus' fine...he's in Salem Academy as we speak...an'...he was found ou' not too long ago himself. But I'm sure ya'll will get to 'im later."

"So let me get this straight...you and Graham are identical twin brothers, separated at birth? How the hell could St. Mungo's let that happen? I thought they would be more efficient being a Wizarding hospital and all?" Justin queried incredulously. "Dat's da same thing Graham an' our folks have been wonderin' fo' almost sixteen years now. I was dropped off at an orphanage in New Orleans an' was raised in a small town called Bellerose by muggles. I dunno how da hell all dat shit works, entirely."

Percy turned to his boyfriend "Marcus, could you clarify what you meant when you 'remembered that name'? and how was this considered a 'forgotten rumor'? Normally, a kidnapping from St. Mungo's would make the Daily Prophet...everyone would hear about it." "When me and the guys were little at a Halloween party, Graham's fifth, we overheard our mothers and Graham's mum talking in the parlor. She was dabbing some tears from her eyes and we went in to see what was wrong. My mum told me that 'everything was ok and it's just grown-up talk' and to go play."

"Later, I overheard an auror visiting Lord Montague, giving an update on someone named Garrett...saying that he was most likely dead and there was shouting. I had no idea who he was until Adrian's dad told us not to ever speak of it to Graham or anyone, that just saying his name caused too much pain. So, as the years went on...we nearly forgot..although from Adrian's earlier retort...I can assume he didn't. Until this moment...I about forgot, myself."

Lucian supplied "As for being merely a rumor...there was a partial report of an incident that happened on Halloween those years ago. I snuck into the records as a little kid when I was visiting my dad at the Ministry. I came across a report stating something about an infant's abduction...and at the bottom, it said that the incident was never made public. Most likely, it was to protect St. Mungo's reputation. If no one could trust the best Wizarding hospital in Britain, they'd lose a lot of beneficiaries."

"There was even a selective mass-memory charm cast over the hospital to make the patients and other unimportant personnel forget the aurors even showed up, except for the usual. I'm also thinking maybe Lord Montague didn't want the news to get out on a global scale...he was hurting enough and to have his enemies rub it in his face...it would have made everything so much worse. That's why not everyone in the Pureblood circle knows of Garrett's existence. Plus, Lady Montague didn't like a lot of women...so few knew she was carrying twins."

"That's horrible...and honestly..I can't blame Lord Montague for wanting to be quiet. I can't imagine going through all that.'' Colin shook his head, sadly. "Neither can I..." Percy whispered. "So, Garrett...you were pretending to be Graham this entire time?" Miles asked softly. "Yeah. I wanted a chance to at least meet mah Mom an' Dad...even if it's once...to know some of mah identity."

"Are you...going to stay with us? With Graham?" Lucian eyed the twin. Garrett sighed ''I dunno...we didn't plan on dis bein' a permanent arrangement. I can't jus' abandon those who took care o' me all mah life. Dat would be a shitty thing to do. Dat's why we didn't want anyone findin' out...'specially our parents.'' "Yeah...that's definitely some conflicting matters to sort." Justin nodded.

"Well...now that we have everything out in the open...we need to contact Graham and figure out what to do next." Percy stated, rising from the tabletop he was sitting on. "Yeah...I can guarantee ya'...mah friends back in Salem want to hear mah side o' da story...''

* * *

**What ya think? :)**


	12. Reunion

**Hey hey hey! Here's Chapter eleven! We're almost to the end of the story! There's one more chapter and it'll be finished! :P Aww... (to make up for it, it's rather long!)**

**And you will notice that Garrett and Graham will revert back to their given names.**

**Graham* (who's really Garrett)= Goes back to Graham**

**Garrett* (who's really Graham)= Goes back to Garrett.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-Reunion**

With the next transmission and a few illegal apparitions later, eight visitors snuck into Hogwarts for a long-awaited discussion. "...So, there ya have it. Every last detail o' our lil' ruse." Garrett sighed after he relayed his side of their tale. "You have managed to pull this trick off for nearly two months, nobody else noticed a thing. I gotta hand it to you both...you have officially one-upped the Twins. You've taken the art of switching places to a whole new level." Percy laughed, congratulating them.

Percy never thought he'd see the day Fred and George would have competition...he could always tell when those two would assume each other's identities... it took him over a month to detect Montague. There's nothing wrong with giving credit when it's due.

"Damn...we have twins in Salem, but they never did anything like this." Jason snickered, looking in between Garrett and Graham, whom had yet to revert to their normal appearances. Garrett asked Camden sheepishly "You ain't too mad at me, are ya?" He smiled "I guess not. I can't be angry with you over something that was out of your control. You had your curiosity and went for it."

"I would've done the same thing. At least I know why your twin didn't sleep with me..." Graham only shrugged in response. "I still can't get over that accent of yours, Garrett. Honestly...it's kinda difficult to follow. What is it called, anyway?" Flint voiced, watching the twin. "Cajun. Ya get used to it...it's worse when yo' drunk..trust me.''

Colin queried "So, Graham...do you speak Cajun French along with Garrett?" "Yeah, once you understand the syntax and basic rules, it's quite easy. You have to be willing to bend from strict instruction." he moved some of his longer hair behind his ear. "You guys happen to figure out how you'll separate before your parents find out?" Justin asked curiously. A knock sounded on the door of their empty classroom.

''Maybe if we whisper an' don't move, they'll go away...'' Eddie whispered. A note slid under the door. Percy picked it up. The most random phrase was written in slashing script " _'-The house elves made more blueberry scones.-' _" Garrett snorted. ''I know who dat is. We might as well open da door." With a flick of the wand, the heavy door opened to show a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

"Evening, boys...I see you've finally hammered things out. Eight, well technically, seven of you are far from home and I suspect your means of transportation were not provided by a legal guardian." The teens started babbling all at once, trying to deliver some sort of explanation until Albus held up his hand. "You all can provide your side momentarily. Your headmistress is already in my office waiting for you." They groaned in exasperation.

"Goddamn it, man..." Tony grumbled. The last thing he needed was a potential Howler from his mom screaming at him in Italian. "If you nine would please.." he beckoned the twins and the Salem students who grudgingly followed in tow. Graham whispered to Garrett "Why both of us?" "I think it's 'cause you were me under false pretenses...''

Upon entering the Headmaster's office, they saw a silver-haired Native woman eyeing them from a leather armchair. ''Hello boys...I would have been sound asleep by now if my brother didn't alert me to 'chickens flying the coop.' " _'Damn it...' _Garrett and Graham simultaneously thought. She continued "You're quite lucky you've gotten away with this as long as you have. My brother didn't report it earlier because _you..."_ the headmistress locked eyes with Graham "...meant no harm. It's understandable considering the circumstances."

"You're not in trouble...neither are your friends, which is why I'm letting you slide. However, some of you will be coming back with me tonight but first, I need you seven to sit outside...we have another meeting to address first." They wanted to protest but seeing she was beyond merciful...they obeyed. With a chorused "Yes, Headmistress Red Arrow." the Americans vacated the office.

* * *

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. "Now I believe you two are wondering what other meeting we're having, yes?" The twins nodded. "Well...by law I had to take this course of action..-" His office door swung open, revealing four adults who eyed each other strangely. Minerva McGonagall ushered them in. A tanned man wearing blue jeans and a grey shirt grunted "What da hell are we doin' all da way in Scotland? Where is mah boy?!" Both twins ducked down as far as they could into their high backed chairs.

"Oh god...!" Garrett hissed frantically. "Lord and Lady Montague, Mr. and Mrs. Chevalier...I'm pleased you made it. There is a matter concerning your families we need to discuss." "Dumbledore, this better be of great importance if it called for us apparating in the middle of the night!" "Michael, dear...it's concerning our son. Of course, it's important."

"Headmistress Red Arrow, why are you here?" Josephine Chevalier queried. She nodded in the direction of two ebony-haired boys desperately avoiding to look behind them. "Raven, what did you...oh mah Lord..." her jaw dropped. "Darlin', what's da ma-" he stopped. Lord Montague stood behind the twins. "Stand up and turn around." he ordered. With the utmost apprehension, they slowly risen from their seats and looked the adults in the eyes.

The sounds of breathing and beating hearts were the only noises taking place. Even the cliched 'one could hear a pin drop' held no comparison. "Boys, I think it's time to undo your appearance charms." Albus suggested, calmly gazing at the stupefied parents. Both withdrew their wands, ending the charms. In front of the Chevaliers, Graham's hair became shorter while on the left next to the Montagues, Garrett's became longer. They still remained in their opposite uniforms, though.

Lady Montague whispered, her blue eyes welling with tears "Oh Merlin...you're alive.." Dumbledore supplied to Mr. and Mrs. Chevalier "By American records, he is Raven Lee Chevalier...but by those in Wizarding Britain, his full name is Garrett Sergei Montague. Because of an unfortunate incident, he came into your possession in November of 1997." " 'Unfortunate incident'? The word is kidnapping, Albus! Don't sugarcoat it!'' Michael Montague grit out. Robert Chevalier shook his head "Aw, damn...I need to sit down.." he slid into an open chair, rubbing his face in a mix of astonishment and heartbreak.

"All dis time...ya'll two were pretendin' to be da other?'' he questioned, gazing up at them wearily. Graham responded "Yes. Garrett and I met at the fencing tournament this summer...we talked, got to know each other and devised this entire scheme just to know what the other's life was like. Garrett wanted a chance to meet our parents, I couldn't deny him that. We didn't mean to hurt anyone or to have this get out of hand."

"It all makes sense...why you had difficulty eatin' dat spicy shrimp jambalaya I made...why Killer wouldn't approach you fo' two days an' why Leland stared at you dat day durin' dinner. I knew yo' brother was keepin' somethin' from me." Josephine thoughtfully pointed out.

"For the rest of summer holiday...Garrett, you were staying with us..how could I not have seen this?" Anastasia wiped a tear running down her cheek. Garrett answered "You weren't supposed to...da plan was dat we'd switch fo' a few months...maybe a year at da most if things went smoothly..an' we'd go back to our lives. Sadly, we got found ou' by a couple o' crafty wizards an' it all went to shit from there. We didn' wanna reveal anythin' cuz o' what's happenin' righ' now. I don' want to be taken from them just 'cause I met ya...an'...then again...I don' wanna leave Graham either!..'' he plopped back down in frustration.

Josephine knelt down in front of the discontented twin, taking his face into her small hands. ''Raven...I mean..Garrett, darlin'..listen to me. Almost sixteen years ago, we brought back dis lonely lil' baby, raised 'im as ou' own child. We fed 'im, clothed 'im, an' loved 'im even after his siblings were born...an' we still do. Da fact you found yo' real family will never change dat. We don' wanna give you up either but Robert an' I cannot ignore you were stolen from da Montagues. It would be right selfish o' you to forsake a chance to really know yo' parents only to stay with us."

"People come an' go in an' of ou' lives fo' a reason, honey...you know dis. Please understand dis ain't easy fo' either one o' us. We will hurt, there's no doubt 'bout dat...but you can imagine only how long dey have been hurtin' without ya. As a mom, I can't even begin to think how bad it would hurt to have mah son taken against mah will. You were taken from dem once...dey don' need it to happen again." she finished, kissing him on his forehead. Garrett silently wiped a tear from his face, his twin walked over and put his arm around him.

Robert had his chance to speak "Son, as much as I really hate to say dis...but yo' Mom is righ'. I don' want you to leave but dey need you. We don' love ya any less an' our home is still yo' home. Don' you ever fo'get dat. An' Graham.." he turned to the twin ''...I thought you were him da entire time...and since ya'll two become so close...I can't leave you ou'. If Garrett ever wants to come visit...you can come, too. Yo' decision.''

* * *

Lord Montague stared at their exchange. He had so many conflicting emotions running through him at once-still furious about Garrett's abduction (what parent wouldn't be?), happy that he was alive and not deceased like those idiot aurors declared, and saddened that Garrett didn't want to come home immediately. Michael was also a tiny bit ticked due to being lied to..but he decided to let that go. As an elite Pureblood wizard, like many in his circle, he was raised away from muggles since they were considered lesser individuals.

But upon seeing these two, presumably from a rural community,...took his son, raised him in their home and kept him safe...he had to admit _'I guess not all muggles are unfortunate people...some would have just left Garrett to die. They've given him a good life thus far, something I never had the chance to do. I don't know how I could ever repay that...'_

Garrett looked up from his lap, gazing at everyone "I guess it wouldn't hurt...I mean...I can't stay away from mah other half." Graham grinned widely "Y-You mean it? You want to come home with us?" "Yeah...I guess I do." Lord and Lady Montague brightened tremendously at that. Their baby was finally coming home.

Dumbledore smiled, as did Red Arrow before she spoke up "Of course, there are legal proceedings we need to address first. Due to Garrett being legally adopted as Raven Chevalier but illegally removed from Britain, this matter won't be solved overnight. It takes a few months to go through paperwork between countries."

"Isn't there any way he could stay here until everything is sorted?" Lady Montague queried hopefully. "Hm...I don't think that would be an issue given this predicament and from what I know...it doesn't happen often. I'll contact the Ministry back in the States since we apparently have half-jurisdiction over this. Also, Garrett's grades shouldn't have to suffer from bouncing across the globe, so it would be in his best interest to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of his sixth year. I believe by the end of the spring term, he'll be within your rightful custody."

Anastasia gripped Michael's hand in excitement. "All right! Our first Christmas together!" Graham grinned, clapping Garrett on the back. He laughed but suddenly remembered something "Wait...what 'bout Christmas in Bellerose? Can't I visit? I never missed one with ya'll..." Josephine replied "Don' be silly, o' course ya can..we'll think o' somethin'.'' "Ok...aw crap...what da hell are we gonna tell Leland, Daniel, Candace an' mah friends?'' "We'll handle dem."

Dumbledore flicked the door open with his wand, allowing seven boys to fall through. ''I believe they already know...'' they smiled, scrambling to get up after their blatant eavesdropping. "So...you really are leaving us?" Camden asked his best friend. Garrett nodded "Yeah...I'll still write ya all da time an' I can see all o' ya'll o'er da summer...it's not like I'm gone forever."

"We know. You've been with us since first year and every time in between...we'll miss you to death but we can live without you being in Salem...it'll take some adjusting, although we'll manage. It's too bad we can't throw you a going-away party...and your birthday isn't for another two weeks." Albus interjected "I am sure I can work out something for them...no one wants to have a birthday spoiled."

"This reunion was sweet and our meeting ended on a good note...however..I am exhausted and I would like to get some sleep...as for the rest of you boys. Thank you again Albus for your help. Boys, say your goodbyes and let's go." Red Arrow announced, pulling on her robes. With several hugs and meaningful farewells, the Americans apparated back to Salem Academy. "Garrett...how're you feeling?" Graham asked his double, whose onyx eyes appeared misty. "I'll be all righ'...gimme me a bit.'' Lady Montague approached them, her own eyes still wet. There seems to be a lot of that right now.

Without warning, she drew them into a suffocating hug, both fighting for air...mostly Graham. Pulling back, Graham took in a few deep breaths while Garrett laughed. Getting a glare, he replied "Hey...I learned how to hold mah breath-mmph!" Josephine bear-hugged him, his face trapped in her large chest. Graham uncharacteristicaly stuck his tongue out, snickering. The men shook their heads mirthfully. "Now Garrett, you be good fo' yo' Mom an' Dad...ya hear?" "Yeah, Mom..." "Good...an' write soon so I can mail copies o' yo' baby pictures.''

He flushed "Aw naw...come on...really?" "I want to see them." Anastasia pouted, attempting to instill guilt in her son. It worked, especially when Michael said "Please, just humor your mother." "Fine...as long as I see his." he gave his twin a cheeky grin...who narrowed his eyes and sneered. Their father was inwardly fidgeting with anticipation about seeing pictures of Garrett, although he kept his calm façade.

* * *

"Well, Garrett...yo' Mom an' I need to get back home. We'll see ya soon." "Bye, baby.." they both hugged and kissed him goodbye and left the office where McGonagall escorted them back to Bellerose. Dumbledore and the Montagues remained. Anastasia nearly squealed with joy "I can't wait to take you home! We'll go shopping, get your own set of Quidditch gear, a new wardrobe...everything! I can't decide which to do first...there's so much I want to do!"

Laying a hand on his wife's shoulder, Michael sighed "Dear, we have plenty of time for shopping...it's been a long day. We need to head back to the manor." "How can I possibly sleep after this?" "Oh, after a few drinks...you will." "Oh, Michael...hmph! Fine.." she faced her sons once more. "Goodnight...boys. I'll see you for Christmas." Anastasia kissed the twins and headed out the door. Lord Montague stepped over to Dumbledore.

In a low voice, he asked "There's no chance that...garish...accent will fade is there?" The elder wizard chuckled ''Garrett has grown up around that tone and dialect his entire life. Unless you plan on charming his vocal chords daily, that Cajun accent is permanent." "Ah...all right." It seems as though he's going to have to live with his son's foreign accent.

Before Michael could leave, he grabbed Garrett and held him close. Memories of Garrett's birth flashed quickly before his eyes. He never had a chance to hold this twin as a squirming infant...until now. Letting him go, he took one last look at both Montagues standing next to one another before he left the building.

"I think you boys should head to bed. Garrett, Professor Snape is waiting for you right outside in the hall. He will escort you to your private room until your Sorting on Monday. Your Hogwarts uniforms, robes and other necessities have already been purchased and are present in your room." "Uh...thanks, Headmaster." they bid Albus goodnight and left the office. Severus was waiting at the corner as promised. On the way to the dungeons, Garrett and Graham playfully bantered amongst themselves.

"I bet you five galleons Dad will cry once he gets home." "How are you so sure o' dat?" "Trust me, he will."

* * *

**Isn't that sweet? They're gonna be one big happy family again. XD Your thoughts? :P**

**Random author's note: Graham and Garrett's mom, Anastasia...I'm giving her the appearance of a younger (late 30s) Julianna Margulies. (She's an actress, to some who may not know.)**


	13. Welcome Back, Garrett

**Hey all! Sorry for the lateness...been in between other stories and household business...you know how that is. Anyway, this is the final chapter of My Missing Half! I've had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading! :P **

**Be forewarned, there is a sex scene between males...so...for those who've been waiting/hoping...here ya go! **

**Sorting hat speech: ****_~'...blah...'~_**** (in bold and italic)**

**Garrett's inner speech to the hat: '-...blah...-' (only in italic!)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Welcome Back, Garrett**

The Monday morning sun rose, further waking those who are allergic to the beginning of the week. Everyone was settled in the Great Hall, partaking in their morning meal. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. "Students, may I have your attention please?!" the excessive chatter stopped. All faces directed their attention towards him.

"We have a newcomer to grace our hallowed halls all the way from Salem Academy, another prestigious wizarding school located in America. Let's all welcome him with open arms." The tall doors opened, a pale teenager with nearly shoulder-length, midnight black hair and onyx eyes entered the Great Hall. Dumbledore mused _'Thank you, surveillance pensieve and student records...'_

Loud gasps and astonished gazes were sent his way. Many students nearly had whiplash from darting their eyes back and forth from the newcomer to Montague at the Slytherin table. "Oh Merlin...he has a twin?!" "How come we've never seen him before?" "I don't get it...did someone spike my pumpkin juice?!" Over at Gryffindor table, several Lions groaned amongst themselves. "I can't believe there's two of them...one Montague is enough!" Angelina grit out.

Katie nodded in agreement "This is ridiculous...are there any more dungeon bat siblings of his we should know about?" Oliver silently rolled his eyes at his friends' bitching. Fred and George were flabbergasted. "Dear Gred, think there's a chance for potential payback?" "I doubt it, Forge...we can easily tell them apart. Look at their hairstyles."

Percy interrupted. "I hate to burst your bubble but...you've already met Montague's twin." "How?" they blurted out. Percy smirked "Think about it..." he returned to his morning tea as the Twin Terrors came to a jaw-dropping realization. Graham sent his twin a smirk, who gladly returned the gesture. Malfoy asked Graham "Why didn't you tell us you had a twin? It's obvious everyone would have known that small detail." He retorted "Not that obvious..."

Minerva McGonagall called his name as he stood at the tall doors. "Garrett Montague!" the twin slithered his way up to the platform, right over to the stool and Sorting Hat. He sat down and stared amongst the crowd. McGonagall placed the centuries-old hat upon his raven head.

**_~'Garrett Montague, at last we meet. Many of your ancestors were sorted under me, as were your parents and brother. I've been wondering when I'd ever take a peek into that psyche of yours...'~ _**_'-Well..ya do now.-' _The Sorting Hat chuckled _**~'Also an American Cajun...technically Cajun-raised. Haven't had one of those since 1938. It will be quite interesting to see your schoolmates stumped when you try to insult them. They'll get used to you, eventually. Now, let's see here...hm. Oh...bravery, a taste for adventure...that's no surprise due to your unconventional hobbies. Hardly anyone in their right minds would do what you've done. There's some loyalty but you're quite brash and blasé about unnerving topics so Hufflepuff is purely out of the question. You have a high intellect, resulting in your impressive marks...so Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...but it isn't truly suitable, either. Lastly, cunning...subversive...there's also ambition I see. You also have a rather dark sense of humor considering the gator blood incident with Graham over the holiday...'~**_

Garrett smirked at that_. '-Heh heh...dat was good.-' __**~' Indeed, it was comical. Add that to the trickery in which you both successfully managed to deceive the entirety of Hogwarts for nearly two months...that is definitely something a Slytherin would pull off. Where to put you...Gryffindor...or...Slytherin...?'~** _The Sorting Hat silently mulled over in its thoughts. _**~'I have the perfect choice for you...'~**_ A minute later, the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far left cheered for their newest addition. They had not one, but two sons of one of the most powerful families in France and England. Garrett donned one of the masks Graham taught him and sauntered his way over to the Serpents. Some of the girls saucily winked and pouted their lips at him, hoping to garner his attention. _'Sorry ladies, but anythin' withou' pecs an' a dick doesn' interest me.' _He slid in between Graham and Lucian, greeting the rest of the team.

''Welcome to the Snake Pit, Garrett. You do realize you'll have to forfeit your spot since you're not Graham?" Flint commented, sipping his juice. "Fine with me, man. I had a good time while it lasted." Graham nudged his brother "You're gonna love being here...and you're sitting with me in class."

Garrett nodded then gazed across the hall. He saw Oliver watching him and his twin, with a sort-of uneasy look on his face. _'I need to handle dat later...'_

* * *

Near dinner that night, Garrett and Graham were leaning against a ledge beside the courtyard, admiring the sunset when they heard heavy footsteps behind them. It was Oliver. Graham was the first to comment "Glad you found us...we need to talk." "Aye, I figured as much. Percy told me everything. I can safely assume Garrett is the one who kissed me, not you." Garrett nodded, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, yo' right. I wanna explain dat...I did it 'cause I knew you were interested in Graham...an' mah brother was bein' too much o' a coward to tell ya he liked you. I wanted 'im to have a chance when I left...but da shit hit da fan..so...I hope you ain't too mad at me...at us.."

Oliver smiled "No, I'm not mad...I'm thankful you told me. Graham, I still want to see you...maybe we can go to Hogsmeade this weekend, together? I'd like to talk...and...I just wanna royally piss off Katie and Angelina." All three laughed, picturing them screech like harpies. "Sure, Oliver. I'd love to." "It's a date. Well, I'm going to dinner. See you two there.." the Keeper walked off, giving the Montagues a magnificent view of his sculpted behind in those fitting trousers.

"Garrett...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" His twin gulped "Oh yeah...although I wanna pursue someone else...I gotta do dis."

Dinnertime was nearly finished for the students at Hogwarts. Oliver, having cleaned his plate, stood and headed out into the Hall. Graham and Garrett gave each other a devilish grin, a predatory gleam present in their onyx eyes. They rose from the table and went after him. Their friends soon followed, standing out in the corridor.

Lucian tilted his head in thought "They're going to do what I think they're about to do...aren't they?" Adrian and Terence laughed "Oh, yeah." Percy smiled "I think Oliver will find the surprise to be quite enjoyable...it's not like he hasn't done this before." "Wait...what? Really, Weasley?" Warrington asked. "The Twins got a hold of him over the summer. They honestly think I don't know about it."

A few halls away, Oliver was heading towards the interchanging staircases until four hands dragged him into an empty room, locking the door. "Hey! what's goin' on...huh?" It was Graham and Garrett, standing on either side of the Keeper, each holding an arm. "What do you want?" They responded. "You." "You see...we've been waiting quite some time to do this.." "An' we figured..why not now?" "So, while we're here...you're going to get a taste of us.."

"Fred an' George ain't da only twins who know how to reel someone in...'' they pushed him down onto a transfigured bed that can easily hold three, if not, four. Oliver was partially astonished. One, he didn't think Graham would fuck him this early...and two, this was quite a nice approach. He wanted to see where this goes.

Both twins discarded their clothing and Oliver's...each taking a side of the Keeper's gorgeous body...nipping, kissing, licking and sucking his golden skin. Oliver moaned, watching those two raven-haired beauties take their time with him. When they reached his cock, they whispered to one another ''How 'bout you take this first? I'll get 'im after you." Graham smirked "Will do." and lowered his mouth around Oliver's throbbing appendage. "Fuck, Graham!" Oliver grit out, feeling moist warmth surround him.

Garrett silenced him with his mouth, moving Wood's hand around his own length. The Keeper messily tangled his tongue around Garrett's...both stimulations driving him wild. As he felt his orgasm rise, Graham pulled back, raking his nails down Oliver's thighs. Garrett did the same, removing Oliver's hand.

"Aww...why'd you stop?" he whined. "Maybe we want you to taste us..." Graham purred, directing Oliver's head to his crotch. Oliver immediately took Graham's member into his waiting mouth, rolling his tongue all over that sensitive flesh before he reciprocated the action on Garrett's, the twin lightly tugging his short brown hair. "Perfect lil' sucker, isn't he?" Graham grinned "Indeed he is...how about we step up our game, hm?"

"I hear ya.." Both Montagues pinned Oliver on the bed, Garrett behind him...holding the Keeper's arms. Graham in front, straddling him. "Ready for me, Wood?" the twin asked, spreading Oliver's muscular legs. He nodded briskly, moaning. "So be it.." Graham grabbed his wand and pointed at Oliver's lower half, muttering two spells. He then whispered the same lubrication spell on his hand and cock.

Graham pressed two fingers inside of the Keeper...slowly teasing him, massaging those tight muscles. Feeling Oliver was adequately prepared, he positioned himself and pushed all the way in, forcing himself not to release so soon. The twin started moving at a gentle pace, delicately tracing Wood's defined abs.

"Don't tease! Harder!" Oliver growled, pushing himself down. Graham chuckled "Suit yourself" and went to town, pounding into the Lion. The brunette cried out with every thrust, wrapping his legs around Graham's waist. With one last buck of the hips, Graham finished inside that beautiful Keeper.

Garrett smirked, crawling over. ''Mah turn, babe." He lubed himself up, pinned Oliver down and roughly dominated him. With each and every moan that came out of the Keeper's mouth, he equalized it with a thrust. Five minutes later, Oliver came for the second time, Garrett following in succession. Both twins collapsed on each side of Oliver, who laid panting in the middle. "Oh...Merlin...that was...oh god!" "Better than the Twins?" Graham grinned, stroking Oliver's cheek, onyx meeting chocolate.

"Way better." he snuggled into Graham's side, kissing his cheek. Garrett smiled, watching his brother and Oliver. He was happy to see them finally together. "Ya'll two have fun, I'm gonna clean up an' head to da dorm." Oliver looked confused. "Why you leaving?" Garrett sat back down, placing a gentle kiss on the Keeper's lips. "Believe me darlin', I had a wonderful time..but..Graham is da one who needs yo' attention. An'...I have my eyes on a cute, short lil' somethin' o'er there...''

In the Slytherin sixth-year boys' dorm, Lucian was lounging on his bed, a book in hand. Lifting his piercing eyes from the marked page, he sat the book down seeing he had a visitor. ''Back so soon, Garrett? Thought you'd pull an all-nighter with Graham." Garrett shook his head "Naw, well...we did have a lil' fun with Oliver...an' I'm done with dat. I actually have mah sights set on someone else...someone closer to home." he approached the Beater, who raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" "Really..." the twin gently grazed Lucian's jawline with his fingertips, whispering "Don' think I have forgotten those kisses...they set me on fire..''

"I surely didn't forget yours...even the way you spoke to me then. Now with that rather...exotic..accent of yours, I find it to be a real turn-on." Lucian nipped Garrett's bottom lip. "Mmm...why don' we get a lil' closer?...have some fun..?" Lucian smirked, shoving Garrett onto his bed. He spelled the curtains shut and set up a Silencer. Garrett was taken by surprise when Bole sat on him and licked his lips, growling "Your legs will be over my shoulders tonight. Now, let me give you a proper welcome to Slytherin..."

Later that night, as a sleeping Lucian snuggled into his side, Garrett mused to himself _'Found mah twin, had an adventure, slept with that sexy Scot...an' was claimed by dis short, forceful lil' shit who so now happens to be mah new man. Oh yeah...I'm gonna like bein' here.' _he kissed Bole on his forehead and drifted off to sleep. He had an interesting year ahead of him, but first; he'd ring in his sixteenth birthday with Graham...whose half was longer missing.

* * *

**And that's the end of My Missing Half! :P I hope you all liked it! Oh..and I know what some of you are probably wondering.. ''Who the hell kidnapped Garrett in the first place and why?" Well, it seems that there is a chance of a sequel to explain that mystery...though...I'm not sure how I'm going to go about it. Any suggestions are welcome! I'm not saying it's extremely definite...but it is a good possibility there will be a part 2...it may come later on...I dunno...like I said, I need to try and figure out something. If you'd like to assist, feel free! I'm only a PM away! :) Also, I may post some one-shots featuring the Montague twins during their remaining time at Hogwarts...it's a thought I hope to accomplish. :)**


End file.
